Je l'aime ?
by Vathany
Summary: Dis, quand on veut protéger quelqu'un ... ça veut dire qu'on l'aime non ? ... Alors tu peux le protéger, parce que ... Je te protégerai ... [Aishiteru ... Ka ?]
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Auteur : Vathany (moi ! moi ! )

Titre : Aishiteru ... Ka ?

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi (dommage hein ?) à si Mika elle est à moi )

Note : Voilà ma première fic > oulala je stress j'ai peur de décevoir, enfin bon reviews please comme ça, ça m'aidera pour mes prochaines fics ( si vous neme cassez pas trop bien sûr ''') Bon les pensées des personnags sont en italliques et puis voilà ! C'est tout je crois ... Ah si ! Si vous commencez, lisez jusqu'à la fin s'il vous plait ! Vous comprendrez pour certains pourquoi je dis ça ! Tout sera expliqué à la fin du chapitre ... Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse... apprécier ? lol

Gros bisous Xx

* * *

AISHITERU…KA ?

Une jeune fille brune, portant une quantité impressionnante de rouleaux dans les bras se lamentait sur son sort dans les rue de Konoha :

« Pfiouuu, toujours moi qui doit faire les corvées . . . J'espère juste ne pas les rencontrer, manquerait plus qu'elles ! Au pitié Kami-samaaaaa . . .

-Hey les filles ! Regardez qui voilà ! C'est la salope qui se cherche des clients . . . » une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, accompagnée de quelques filles, souriait sadiquement . . .

_J'avais pourtant prié ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais même pas du penser à elles. . ._

-Humm . . . . Sakura-chan tu ne devrais pas … tu sais elle est . . .

-HAHAHAHA ne t'inquiètes pas Hinata ! De toutes façons, elle ne ressent rien ce glaçon … Elle aguiche, puis quand un garçon arrive à l'aimer, ce qui est un exploit, elle le jette. Ralala rien qu'une fille de rue, comme sa mère pas vrai ? » Des éclats rires suivirent la réplique de Sakura.

_Ce n'est pas que je ne ressens rien . . . je ne le fais pas exprès . . . je ne voulais pas les blesser . . ._

Toutes la troupe exceptée Hinata se mit à entouré la jeune fille brune. Les bras chargés elle ne pu éviter tous les coups qui lui martelés les côtes.

**_Flash back _**:

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Assassin ! Tu les as tués ! Ils sont de Konoha ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne sais pas te contrôler . . .

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas . . . »

_**Fin du flash back **_

Ne voulant pas se défendre, elle se laissa tabasser lorsqu'une voix, sortit du feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel elles martyrisaient :

« Ce n'est pas que votre discussion m'intéresse mais, vous faites vraiment pitié à voir . . .

Sortant de cachette, un garçon ténébreux arriva au côté de notre héroïne (la brune hein ? pas Sakura la pas belle AHHH gomen les fans de Sakura keep read please!).

-KYAAAAA ! Sasuke-kun ! On est désolé. . .

Se courbant en présentant chacune leurs excuses, elles s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Hinata, elle resta sur place cherchant ses mots …

-Hinata-chan … merci d'avoir essayé . . .

La jeune fille aux yeux blancs hocha la tête toute rouge, puis partit laissant sur place un Sasuke blasé et notre protagoniste …

-Heu . . .," toute rouge la jeune brune essayait de comprendre l'attitude de son sauveur," merci pour tout à l'heure . . . euh je veux dire de m'avoir sauvé. . .

Ne se retournant pas, le jeune homme lui dit :

-Baka ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagit ? Pfff tu es vraiment trop faible . . . »

_NANIII ? Je lui présente des remerciements et c'est comme ça qu'il me parle ?_

Serrant le poing et rouge de fureur cette fois-ci, elle ne remarqua pas que le jeune ninja s'était retourné et qu'il riait de sa réaction … Comprenant soudain qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle s'arrêta tout de suite.

« Hahahaha ! T'es vraiment bête. . .

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il arrêta son mouvement pour revenir vers la jeune fille.

-Au fait, j'allais oublier … Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Kyaaaa ! Sasuke-kun, l'idole de toutes les filles m'a demandé, à moi, mon nom ! Comment je dois réagir ? Prendre un air dégagé ? Ne pas lui dire ? Non, non …_

Rigolant de la rougeur et de la timidité de la fille, il lui dit :

-Peut-être que finalement, tu n'as pas de nom . . . En tout cas, moi c'est Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…

Après avoir dit ceci, il repartit tranquillement vers chez lui lorsqu'il entendit

-Mika !Atsuii Mika !

-Eh bien, à la prochaine Mika . . . »

Il reprit alors sa marche, un sourire aux lèvres. Assise par terre, Mika n'en revenait pas . . . d'accord elle avait fait preuve de malchance quand elle était tombé sur le fan club de Sasuke, mais il l'avait sauvé ! Il lui avait demandé son nom ! Il était trop mignon ! Ramassant les rouleaux qu'elle devait apporter à Tsunade-sama, elle se remit en marche vers le bureau de l'hokage.

* * *

Un jeune homme sortit d'un bâtiment attirant les regards de la gente féminine … Il se plaint alors de la discussion qu'il avait entretenue avec l'hokage précédemment :

« Raaah ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de me trouver une petite amie en ce moment avec tout le travail qu'elle me donne ! Je veux m'amuser, me trouver une copine . . . »

Sentant les regards insistants des jeunes femmes dans la rue, il préféra se taire et marcher vers chez lui afin d'éviter les demandes quotidiennes des jeunes femmes de Konoha . . . Une brune le fit alors sortir de ses pensées. . . Les bras lourdement chargés, elle semblait marcher vers le bureau de Tsunade.

_Ben dis donc, elle je lui dirais pas non ! _

Mika, la tête dans les nuages, ne remarqua pas la présence du frère aîné de son sauveur et le percuta de plein fouet, laissant tomber tous les rouleaux qu'elle portait dans les bras. Retombant lourdement sur les fesses elle dit tout bas :

« Itaii !

Les larmes aux yeux elle frottait son arrière-train . . . Lorsqu'elle se souvenu qu'elle avait percuté quelqu'un pour se retrouver dans cette position. Elle s'écria alors :

-Ca va aller ? Je ne vous ai pas trop fait mal ?

Elle vit alors, Itachi Uchiha debout, apparemment nullement affecté par la collision. Il ri de la situation et aida Mika a se relevé. Stupéfaite par la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne dit rien et le regarda prendre les rouleaux . . . Elle le remercia, et rougit face au sourire charmeur du jeune homme. Il lui présenta alors ses excuses et d'un rire gêné il se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha, si vous avez des problèmes à cause du retard que je vous ai causé veuillez m'en excuser mademoiselle …

-Retard ? Kyaaaa les rouleaux ! Tsunade-sama ! Je vous remercie beaucoup !

Elle lui prit les rouleaux et courut vers le bureau de l'hokage, mais se retourna en chemin en lui criant :

-Mika, je m'appelle Mika Atsuii ! »

Puis elle disparut dans le bâtiment. Itachi rentra alors chez lui riant encore. Cette fille elle était vraiment intéressante . . . Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il découvrit son petit frère qui s'entraînait. S'approchant alors de lui, il évita de justesse un kunai que Sasuke avait jeté vers lui.

« Mais tu veux me tuer ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer ? Haha . . . Je me suis juste trompé de cible. . .

-J'ai jamais vu ça, moi, un ANBU qui rate sa cible . . . Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Rien ... C'est juste que aujourd'hui j'ai fait une rencontre assez . . . intéressante.

-Ah oui ? Toi aussi hein ? Tu ne m'aurais pas suivi par hasard ?

-Mais oui, t'es le centre du monde, je n'ai que ça à faire que de te poursuivre et t'espionner.

-Mouais … Enfin bon, je dois y aller . . .

-Encore une mission ?

-Elle va me tuer cette saleté d'Hokage avec toutes ces missions

-A la bonne heure !

-Je t'ai entendu !

-C'était fait pour . . . Mais ce n'est pas grave après tout… tu es un ANBU toi aussi. »

Mettant son masque de ANBU, Itachi disparu dans un nuage de fumée laissant Sasuke à son entraînement. Le soir venu … alors que l'aîné des frères finissait sa mission et que le cadet sortait de la douche, ils regardèrent tout deux la pleine lune et sourirent :

_Mika Astuii …hein ?_

* * *

Voilà ! Premier chapitre finito c'était dur d'écrire (oui oui j'ai bien les scènes mais après pour ce qui est de décrire et des dialogues ...) Alors pour Sakura ... Hum hum Je suis une anti-Sakura mais vous les fans de Sakura (je sais ça existe TT) vous aurez l'explication (en partie) de son comportement dans le prochain chapitre ! Reviews please !

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà Voilà ! Chapitre 2 que je mets en ligne! Je sais ça fait assez longtemps mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais :) Merci pour les reviews des gens voici les réponses

ln.lfz: Hé oui! Je me suis décidée à publier ma fic surFFN ça a prit du temps mais voilà voilà ! Pour le chapitre 6 je te l'enverrais bientôt ...si j'y pense! lolBisous

Tannyn: Désolée pour Sakura mais bon, tout s'explique ! Nottament dans ce chapitre où tu vas sûrement être choqué(e) mouuahahaha ! Et en ce qui concerne l'histoire, tu as tout à fait raison : ) c'est pour les yeux d'une belle qu'ils vont se battre ! Ma haine contre Sakura ... est inexplicable xD mais bon je vais peut-être faire quelque chose dans la suite de la fic qui va vous faire plaisir à vous fans de Sakura!

yune-chan66: Hello à toi Fan de Sakura . . . Voici la suite ! Pour le dilemne des frères Uchiwa il faut attendre la fin de la fic pour connaître la réponse hihi donc continue à lire :PEt merci pour tes encouragements!

Sorany : Hahaha ma chiwi tu la vraiment fait en plus xD t'es trop tebette :) Merci !

Finitoooo un deuxième chapitre ma foi soft sauf à la fin où il y a une révélation assez spécial savourez le et envoyez moi des reviews xD hahaha ce que j'aime les reviews ! Merci à ce qui m'en ont envoyé !

* * *

Chap. 2 : Aishiteru …ka ?

Mika arriva en trombe dans le bureau de Tsunade, qui attendait impatiente les rouleaux qu'elle avait demandés depuis assez longtemps. Une veine sur la tempe, elle regarda la jeune fille :

« Hum… Cette fois-ci, qu'elle est ton excuse ?

-Godaime-sama vous n'allez jamais me croire ! Vous saviez que les extra-terrestres existaient vraiment ?  
Figurez-vous que j'étais bien à l'heure quand tout d'un coup, un petit groupe d'hommes verts m'a kidnappé puis m'ont posé plein de questions sur le village …  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne leur ai rien dit, j'ai résisté !

-Mika . . .

-Héhé . . . oui ?

-Au lieu de cherchez des excuses qui ne tiennent pas la route, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas un moyen de te lever plus tôt ?

-C'est pas de ma faute . . . Mon réveil il me boude, alors il veut plus sonner depuis la …

-MIKAAA !

Remarquant les hématomes présents sur les bras de la jeune fille, elle radoucit sa voix et l'amena vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hum . . . rien ! Après tout j'y suis habitué, et puis ce n'est pas bien grave . . . Je suis très forte vous savez Tsunade-sama ?

Entendant cela, l'Hokage appuya sur un des hématomes de Mika.

-Itaiiii ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle prit la pommade que lui tendait la kunoichi et en appliqua sur ses blessures. Tsunade regarda par la fenêtre et soupira …

_Cette Mika, toujours en retard, nulle en médecine, mais pourtant . . . elle avait ce sang qui coulait en elle, ce qui faisait d'elle un ninja redoutable_.

« Bouh ouh ouh ! Tsunade-samaaaaa, ça brûleeeeuh ! »

_Enfin, quand elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait . . ._

On frappa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, ce qui la tira de ses pensées . . .

« Oui, entrez !

-Bonjour Godaime-sama, voici le rapport que vous m'aviez demandé.

-Ah ! Hinata ! Merci de me l'avoir rapporté !

Voyant Mika, qui était assise sur le canapé du bureau, Hinata sursauta et dit tout bas

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés !

-C'est pas grave Hinata-chan ! De toutes façons j'allais m'en aller . . . Je sens comme … des ondes négatives . . . »

Sortant du bureau, elles rencontrèrent un ninja blond, qui semblait venir de la direction opposé à la leur. Hinata rougit subitement lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta pour la saluer.

« Salut Hinata-chan !

-Bon…bonjour … Naruto-kun !

Mika qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la ninja aux yeux blancs les observa tour à tour

-Ah ! C'est une de tes amies ?

-Parfaitement !

-Mika-san … ?

-Mika-chan alors ? Enchanté de te connaître !

_Waaah canon ! Je remercie Dieu pour cette journée . . ._

-Moi de même !

-Bon bah à la prochaine Hinata-chan ! »

Naruto partit alors vers le bureau de Tsunade. Hinata, elle, retrouva alors sa couleur laiteuse sous les yeux de Mika qui souriait . . .

« Eh ben, Hinata-chan je ne savais pas que t'en pinçait pour Naruto . . .

-Je … Moi ? …Naruto-kun ?

-Allez je te laisse tranquille . . . Au fait ! Ca ne t'as pas dérangé que je lui ai dit qu'on était amies ?

-Non… Pas du tout !

-Ca me rassure . . . Alors, Naruto, depuis quand ?

-Je …

-Haha je plaisante . . . »

Elles sortirent alors toutes les deux du bâtiment en discutant. En route elle rencontrèrent, la bande de Sakura ce qui mit mal à l'aise Hinata . . .

_Deux fois dans une même journée, j'ai dû remercier Dieu trop vite . . ._

« Si tu te la joue juste parce que Sasuke-kun t'a sauvée tout à l'heure, arrête tout de suite ! Parce que, c'étaient juste tes cris qui l'ont dérangés ! »

Elle partirent toutes en riant et en regardant de haut Mika.

_Mes cris … ? Pff je suis vraiment bête d'avoir pensé que j'avais une chance . . . Vraiment bête . . . _

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, c'en était trop . . . Elle s'effondra alors sur Hinata, qui la consolait comme elle le pouvait.

« Chut… ne les écoutent pas . . .

-Tu as raison … Je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

Séchant ses larmes, elle se releva

-Je ne comprends pas . . . c'est pourtant … ta sœur …

-Demi ! Et puis ça doit être la cause de tout . . . »

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle invita Hinata à prendre un thé. Celle-ci accepta, puis elles rentrèrent dans un café.

Alors que Sasuke contemplait la pleine lune, il vit passer un aigle au-dessus de son appartement.

_Une mission ? Encore …_

Il s'habilla rapidement et prit son masque de ANBU avant de sortir et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il la vit assise à son bureau, assez préoccupée. Il se racla la gorge, se qui la fit sortir de ses songes.

« Uchiwa Sasuke ! J'ai une mission pour toi . . . Tu vas devoir récupéré un rouleau d'une extrême importance sans oublier de supprimer tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas au village et qui ont été en connaissance avec ce rouleau. Pour cette mission, tu vas avoir un partenaire. Il t'aidera …

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour cette mission . . .

-Tu auras besoin de lui ! D'ailleurs je l'ai fait appelé . . .

-En retard je présume . . . »

Ils entendirent alors un pas rapide qui s'approchait du bureau. Le pas s'arrêta alors devant la porte. Des chuchotements se firent alors entendre.

« Oui … Peut-être… Non c'est pas une bonne idée je l'ai déjà faite celle-là … Ca va pas aller … Il faut quelque chose de plus crédible . . .

Une veine sur le front, Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit soudainement.

-MIKAAA !

-Oups … Godaime-sama, vous allez tout comprendre lorsque je vais vous raconter mon histoire … Vous vous souvenez de ces extra-terrestres ce matin ? Eh bien c'est après eux que vous devez en vouloir, parce qu'ils m'ont encore kidnappée mais …

-Je ne m'inquiète pas !

-Vous avez bien raison parce que vous …

Alors qu'elle allait continuer son explication, elle vit Sasuke qui riait de la situation.

_Ouaaaa Sasuke-kun ! _

-Mika, je te présente ton partenaire pour cette mission. Bon il se fait tard à cause du retard d'une certaine personne...

Mika baissa alors la tête, ce qui fit sourire le Uchiwa.

-Partez tout de suite ! Sasuke voici le reste des explications pour votre mission …

-Hein ? Pour partir où ? De quelle mission ?

-Il t'expliquera tout en chemin !

Elle continua tout bas pour que seul Sasuke puisse entendre

-Prends soin d'elle . . . »

Sur ce, Sasuke prit le bras de la jeune fille surprise et ils quittèrent le bureau de Tsunade.

* * *

Ahahahaha oui oui demi-soeurs ! Surprise :) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre j'attends avec impatience vos impressions :Xx 


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre :) Comme je n'ai pas le temps pour répondre aux reviews ... Je répondrai en disant MERCI BEAUCOUP :) hihi bon voilà la suite Enjoy ! Reviews too !

Chap. 3 : Aishiteru …ka ?

Dans une forêt sombre, deux ninjas sautaient de branches en branches à très grande vitesse. L'un des deux se mit à observer le terrain.

« On va s'arrêter ici, il se fait tard et nous arrivons à la frontière du pays du feu. Il vaut mieux attendre le jour pour continuer…

-D'accord … »

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors dans une petite clairière près d'une petite cascade. Mika observa alors le ninja qui se tenait près d'elle et qui commençait à dérouler le rouleau où étaient inscrites toutes les instructions.

_Tsunade-sama je vous adore, une mission avec Sasuke … Kyaaaah je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui parler comme si de rien était ? Je ne sais pas …_

« Tu connais bien le pays du vent ?

-Hein ? Le pays du vent …? Euh… nan

-C'est bizarre …

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que Tsunade-sama m'avait mis avec toi, justement, parce que tu connaissais le pays du vent parfaitement … Mais je vois que non …

_Quoi ? Dis que je sers a rien aussi ! Bon d'accord, je sais seulement cuisiner quelques trucs mais c'est toujours délicieux … Et puis … j'ai beaucoup de connaissance rayon mangas … peut-être que je ne devrais pas en être fière … ? Bon d'accord je sers à rien …_

Sasuke sourit devant l'air dépitée de Mika, il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, ce qui la surpris.

-Dis-moi, à part ton nom et ton prénom … je ne sais rien à propos de toi …

_Moi ? Attends calme-toi Mika … Peut-être que tu te fais encore un film… vérifie qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans les parages …_

Rapides coups d'oeils de la jeune fille

_Même pas un seul animal … Ca me rassure… Hein ? Sasuke est en train de vouloir en savoir plus sur moi ?_

-Eh bien …

-Ah nan ! Je me suis trompé …

_Et voilà ! Faudrait que j'arrête de me faire des films … _

-Haha ! Je veux dire que je sais autre chose sur toi …

-Ah ?

-Oui … Tu n'es jamais à l'heure et pour te rattraper tu t'essayes aux excuses à la Kakashi-sensei !

_Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou non … Bouh ouh ouh pourquoi doit-il connaître mes défauts ? Kami-samaaaa !_

La jeune fille baissa la tête, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Sasuke. Vexée, elle commença à le frapper avec les poings… ce qui le fit rire encore plus …

-Hahaha ! T'es vraiment bête toi !

-Nan !

Il s'arrêta soudainement de rire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et approcha son visage de celui de Mika …

-Et je trouve ça vraiment mignon chez toi …

Il approcha encore plus près son visage, jusqu'à que leurs nez se touchent… Mika toute rouge ne bougeait même plus …

-Hahahaha ! Très vraiment trop mignonne ! »

_Hein ? Il ne devait pas m'embrasser là ? Je ne comprends pas ! _

Le jeune Uchiwa s'arrêta soudain de rire et regarda les bois qui les entouraient …

_Voici notre comité d'accueil…_

Trente ninjas entouraient nos jeunes héros …

_Quand Hokage-sama disait que ce rouleau était important … Vraiment trente c'est beaucoup surtout que leurs niveaux ne sont pas négligeables. Si je m'occupe de ceux-là, alors il reste une ouverture sur Mika et vu ses qualités … prendre la moitié à elle seule …_

Mika remarqua alors la présence des ninjas ennemies et dit à Sasuke

« 50/50 Ca marche ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'en tireras ?

-C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète baka ... »

Il s'en suivit alors un combat où Sasuke dominait facilement ces opposants. Alors qu'il achevait le dernier, il vit Mika sourire … Il était paralysé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Tous les ninjas restants criaient, s'arrachant à mains nues leur cœur … Un seul resta confiné sur lui-même se bouchant les oreilles. Alors que le Uchiwa voulut l'achever, il ne vit même pas Mika qui arriva derrière ce ninja et sadiquement lui décollés les mains des oreilles …

«Tu ne veux plus rien entendre ? Tu n'en peux plus ? Tu en veux encore plus ?

-Non … Arrêtez … ARRETEZ ! »

Mika lui lâcha alors les mains et celui-ci se mit à se déchirer la peau du visage tout en criant à l'aide … La jeune fille éclata de rire devant ce spectacle, et en redemanda

« Crie ! Crie ! Je veux t'entendre !

Elle claqua des doigts, puis le ninja cria de plus belle … Puis, plus rien …

« Déjà … ?

Mika porta alors la main à son front … Sasuke s'élança alors à ses côtés, alors qu'elle s'évanouissait dans ses bras.

-Pff … Tsunade-sama tu me donnes plus de travail en me la collant dans les bras … Mais elle est vraiment… Oui, vraiment intéressante. »

« Hey ! Itachi ! Tu as entendu ces cris …? Vraiment effrayants …

-Notre mission est finie, et vu la situation, il vaut mieux pas aller voir ! Moi je rentre à Konoha …

-Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose d'important à faire ?

-Plus ou moins …

-Ah ? Ben raconte ! Je suis quand même ton partenaire …

-Humm … Tu connais une certaine Mika Atsuii ?

-Ah oui ! Cette jolie brune ? Tu sais … Itachi vaut mieux pas que tu essayes …Je sais qu'elle est vraiment très jolie… Mais bon vraiment…

-Tu me sous-estime mon pauvre !

-Non… Ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-C'est qu'il se raconte beaucoup de choses sur elle … »

Pouah ! Voilaaaa je le poste à l'arrache mais bon Comme ça faisait longtemps ... Il fallait bien :) Désolée pour le retard! Je posterai le prochain la semaine prochaine normalement ce sera les vacances après tout ! bisouuus


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 : Aishiteru …ka ?

« C'est quoi alors ?

-C'est qu'il se raconte beaucoup de choses sur elle …

-Je n'aime pas trop les racontars… Laisse tombée, on rentre ! »

Les deux ninjas disparurent alors et partirent en direction de Konoha. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Itachi soupira et retira son masque. Il se dirigea alors vers sa douche en laissant ses habits par terre.

_Encore et toujours, j'ai 20 ans et ma vie n'a toujours était que d'être un bon ninja…Ah oui je l'avais oubliée, pour que tout le village si intéresse autant, c'est qu'elle doit être vraiment spéciale … _

Lorsqu'il finit sa douche, il se dirigea torse nu vers son lit. Il s'y endormit pensant à cette journée.

* * *

_Où suis-je ? Froid … Il fait froid … Ce bruit … Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? Comme si quelqu'un …_

Mika se réveilla en sursaut laissant tomber la couverture qui la couvrait, sur ses genoux. En sueur elle regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil se pointait à l'horizon.

_Le jour, il commence …à faire jour_.

Elle se remémora alors ce qui s'était passé. En mission, oui elle était en mission avec Sasuke.

_Sasuke ?_

Elle regarda vers le feu et elle le vis assit, en train de l'observer un kunai à la main.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé déjà ? Humm… AHH ! Je me suis battu, et donc je l'ai utilisé…_

« Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui …

-Pfff … T'es vraiment chiante… T'évanouir comme ça …

-Je suis désolée …

-Et c'était quoi ?

-Rien …

-C'est bizarre… J'ai jamais vu 15 gars s'arracher le cœur pour … rien…

-JE SUIS DESOLEE ! Je ne … voulais pas … »

Les larmes aux yeux, Mika se releva et couru sans se retourner vers Konoha. Sasuke se levaà son tourpour la rattraper. Mais comme un rappel à l'ordre, le rouleau des instructions tomba à ses pieds. Il soupira et partit vers le pays du vent.

Sautant de branche en branche, Mika pleurait … Il avait tout vu … Lui, elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à l'examen chuunin. Par timidité, elle l'évitait, mais l'observait de loin. Et maintenant, il la détestait probablement… Ce n'était pas possible … Ses chances infimes d'avoir un amour partagé s'était envolé en quelques minutes… Pourquoi ça ne devait arriver qu'à elle ?

Il était plus de 10 heures lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes de Konoha. Des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, elle traversa la porte sous les regards intrigués des ninjas de garde. Elle se dirigea alors vers un grand bâtiment et y rentra sans faire attention à la personne qu'elle venait de percuter.

_Tiens ? Ce n'était pas l'amie d'Hinata-chan ? Euh … Mika ?_

Elle ouvrit alors la porte d'un bureau et se jeta sur le canapé sans se soucier des 2 personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce.

« Mika ?...

-Mika-san … ?

-Il m'a vu … Il le sait … Il me déteste …

Cachés par ses pleurs, Tsunade et Hinata ne comprirent pas les derniers mots de la jeune fille.

-Calme-toi Mika ! Reprends-toi !

-Noonn …

-Mika-san ne pleurez plus et racontez nous ce qui vous tracasse. »

Se calmant enfin, elle raconta tout, alors qu'Hinata ne comprenait qu'à moitié l'explication de la kunoichi.

« Heu … Mika-san ? De quoi parles-tu ? Ton pouvoir ?

-Hinata, s'il te plaît ramène la chez elle si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas du tout … Venez Mika-san !

-Merci Hinata … Mika ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas…

-Je ne sais pas, Tsunade-sama… »

Sur ce, Mika accompagné d'Hinata quitta le bureau. Tsunade se rassit derrière son bureau…

_Trop émotive … Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu … Pour la mission, Sasuke pourra s'en tiré … C'est un de mes meilleurs éléments…_

Les yeux rougis, Mika marchait la tête baissait. Inquiète, Hinata la regardait …

« Grrrouu »

Mika releva la tête et vit Hinata rougir… Et elle lui sourit

« Je suis désolée Mika-san … Je … je n'ai pas mangé encore …

-Ahh, il est plus d'une heure ! Gomen asai Hinata-chan pour me faire pardonner je t'invite à manger un barbecue coréen !

-Je … Mais ça n'est pas la peine …

-J'insiste ! Puis … J'imagine que tu dois te poser des questions. Aller viens ! On va bien manger, je connais un restaurant pas loin qui fait des délices et ça n'est vraiment pas cher !

Entraînant Hinata par le bras, Mika rentra dans un petit restaurant. Elles s'assirent à une table …

-Mika-san … Cet endroit à l'air désert …

-C'est parce qu'il se fait tard.

-Oui … J'avais oublié …

-Allez ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et mange ! »

Elles commencèrent alors à manger. Retournant sa viande Mika regarda Hinata et lui dit

« Au fait ! Pas de –san avec moi … Alors appelle-moi juste Mika !

-Oui …

-Tu sais, tu ne dois pas te sentir gênée, alors pose-moi les questions que tu te poses.

-Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète …

-On est amies non ?

-Oui

-Alors vas-y ! J'essayerais de répondre à toutes tes questions !

-Je me demandais … Quel était ce pouvoir dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler … tout à l'heure ...

-Humm… En fait, il faut d'abord que je te parle de ma mère … Ou plutôt de mes ancêtres… »


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 : Aishiteru …ka ?

« Je me demandais … Quel était ce pouvoir dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler … tout à l'heure ...

-Humm… En fait, il faut d'abord que je te parle de ma mère … Ou plutôt de mes ancêtres…

Mika regarda la viande cuire et déplaça avec ses baguettes un petit bout de papier sur la table. Hinata, elle continuait de regarder Mika.

-Il existe une famille, où toutes les femmes ont un pouvoir… étrange.

-Etrange ?

-Oui… C'est une sorte de genjutsu amélioré…

S'arrêtant de jouer avec le bout de papier elle retourna la viande du barbecue. Elle prit alors un verre qu'elle remplit de soda et le vida.

-Ces femmes auraient la capacité de créer des illusions parfaites … d'horreur. Quand on est prit dedans on ne peut en ressortir, à part si elles l'arrêtent …

-Que veux-tu dire par des illusions d'horreur ?

-Par là … Je … En fait ça dépend de la victime et du niveau d'attaque.

-Parce qu'il existe aussi un niveau d'attaque ?

-Oui, 5 pour être précise … Allant d'une simple peur à ...Au suicide de la victime. Quand je disais que les illusions d'horreur différaient entre les personnes, c'est parce que chaque personne à ses propres peurs, phobies …

-C'est …

-C'est horrible comme pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? Et ce sang coule dans mes veines … Je suis un monstre … Tu sais, si tu ne veux plus être mon amie je comprendrais …

-Non non …

Hinata prit alors la viande qui cuisait et la mit dans son assiette. Mika sourit et remit de la viande à cuire.

-Voilà voilà… Et comme je suis la seule survivante de cette famille maudite, Sandaïme et Tsunade-sama m'ont protégé … ils espèrent un peu la renaissance du clan Atsuii …

-Je vois …

Sans un mot, elles finirent leur déjeuner. Mika paya malgré le fait qu'Hinata s'y refusa et elles sortirent du restaurant.

-Ca te dirait un cinéma vendredi soir ?

-C'est que …

Toute rouge, Hinata regardait sur le côté, gênée…

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai … j'ai un empêchement ce vendredi …

-Ah ?

-Oui …

-Raconte-moi tout, petite cachottière !

-J'ai un rendez-vous …

-Ouaaaa ! T'as vraiment beaucoup de chance … Avec Naruto c'est ça ?

-Je …

Baissant la tête Mika ne vit pas la rougeur d'Hinata se transformer en un cramoisie.

-Un bogoss en plus !

-Mika !

-Ben quoi ? Hihi bon allez je te laisse, passe une bonne fin de journée !

-Toi aussi … »

Mika marcha alors vers son appartement, les rues étaient désertes. Tout d'un coup elle éclata en sanglot et s'assit sur un banc. Elle avait pu se retenir devant Hinata, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Une heure après, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Les yeux rougis par ses pleurs, elle accepta le mouchoir que lui tendait l'inconnu.

« Je trouve que tu es plus mignonne quand tu souris… Ceci dit, tu es tout de même jolie.

La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle essuya vite fait ses yeux avec le mouchoir et vit Hitachi.

-Je vous remercie pour votre mouchoir, mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Attends ! Tu es si pressée ? Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on aille voir un film plutôt ?

-Non vraiment …

-J'insiste ! Et c'est moi qui paye… De plus ça te changera les idées !

L'entraînant par le bras, Hitachi marcha vers le cinéma malgré les protestations de Mika qui ne pouvait pas s'arracher à son emprise. Fatiguée de se débattre, elle suivie le Uchiwa qui, content, regardait les affiches de films à l'entrée.

-Humm … Ca fait assez longtemps que je ne suis pas venu … Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais voir toi ?

Elle regarda les affiches sans conviction et observa Itachi

-Comme vous voudrez, ça m'est égale de toutes façons !

-Ok ! On va voir ça !

Il emporta Mika devant la caisse où il paya 2 tickets et vola un paquet de pop corn au passage.

-Hey ! Ce que vous venez de faire là ! C'est du vol !

-Hein ? Non, c'est juste un emprunt à vie !

-Pfff ... Si vous le dites … »

La salle était vide, à cette heure-ci tout le monde travaillait. Ils s'installèrent au milieu et la salle s'assombrit.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Mika et Itachi riaient.

« Hahaha ! Il était vraiment marrent !

-C'est vrai !

Mika sourit et remarqua alors que les femmes dans la rue regardaient toutes Itachi.

_Ouaaaa ! Il a vraiment du succès, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais bon … Ce n'est pas trop mon genre …_

-Bon ! Allons prendre un milk-shake maintenant !

-Mais … Je dois rentrer …

-Pourquoi, on t'attend ?

-Non ….

-Alors viens !

Il voulut reprendre la main de Mika, mais celle-ci se mit en colère.

-Ca suffit !

Comprenant soudain qu'elle s'était emportée, elle baissa le ton de sa voix

-Je vous remercie vraiment Itachi-san, mais je vais rentrer maintenant. »

Elle courut alors vers son appartement, laissant Itachi planté dans la rue. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit juste derrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Si il continuait comme ça … Non, il fallait qu'il arrête ! Elle se releva et prit une douche.

Itachi marchait vers chez lui, lorsqu'il rencontra son partenaire.

« Yo !

-Salut Itachi !

-Au fait, Junta ! Tu te rappelles de Mika Atsuii ?

-Ouais bien sûr !

-J'aimerais bien écouter ce que tu as à me dire sur elle … »

Oh là là je n'ai même plus de reviews :( Pauvre de moi lol Enfin bref, je suis en cours d'écriture du chapitre 10 (ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ) et puis je me suis dit (sous les reproches d'une copines) que j'allai changer le comportement de Mika hihi enfin bref je ne me rappelle plus de ce que je voulais dire oulala ...d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle même pas de mon histoire xD hahaha (je sais j'ai des problèmes de mémoires ... je sais je sais) Ah oui du SasuSaku sa tente quelqu'un ? Nannnnnn :p on verra peut-être peut-être qui sait ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voili Voilou ! Haha chapitre 6 de ma fic. Mais avant d'en parler réponses aux reviews !

Kana-chan: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Oui tu as raison, je vais faire de mon mieux ... Ah bon ? Pas de SasuSaku ? Mais quel dommage ! HAHA xD (ça me rassure hihi ) Bisous à toi ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ...

Kakashi-le-meilleur : Haha contente que ça te plaise :) bref du ita/mika ... Lis la suite après tu verra hihi toi non plus tu ne veux pas de SasuSaku ? Eh ben dis donc j'en suis bien heureuse xD la suite ? juste ici ! Bisous j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu

Ln.lfz : Coucou toi ! Ca faisait longtemps :) Oh pas grave pour ton retard ... moi je le suis tout le temps ! Oui je sais ce que tu en pense du couple Sasu Saku parce que je suis en partie fautive de ta "haine" contre Sakura haha je te l'ai refilé xD haha Bref voici la suite ... Puis je me demande si tu as reçu les chapitres 9 et 10bisous !

Spyd : Tu vas pouvoir continuer à lire ma fic sans à voir du Sasu Saku lol :) la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé si vous vouliez du Sasu Saku est ... (mince je m'en rappelle plus héhé ''') Voici lenouveau chapitre merci pour ce que tu as dit ! Bisous !

dArKnEs$ : Vouii je continue ! Haha il faut que je termine cette fic ou je ne me sentirais pas bien lol ! Bref tout ça pour dire Merci et puis voici la suite !

Yeah ! La suite tant attendue ! (j'ai le droit de rêver non ? xD) et bien que dire dessus ? Pas très fière de ce que j'ai pondu mais sachez que c'est un chapitre transitoire très important :) Merci pour vos encouragements ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer ! Et de les poster plus rapidement sur FFN ! J'ai remarqué que personne ne voulait du sasusaku (enfin je crois xD ) et j'en suis bien heureuse ! Je n'aime pas Sakura mais bon ce n'est qu'un avis personnel après tout :) Donc j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

Chap. 6 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

La nuit était tombée, petit à petit chaque commerce se fermait l'un après l'autre pour laisser place à la nuit sur le village. Un ninja marchait sous la lueur de la pleine lune, seule source de lumière. Arrivé devant un grand bâtiment, il soupira, la main sur son ventre et rentra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il vit Tsunade endormie, et se racla la gorge afin de la réveiller. Celle-ci se leva et regarda hébétée autour d'elle, et vit le shinobi qui se tenait devant elle.

« Sasuke ! Déjà rentré ? Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt …

-Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en mes capacités …

-Hmm … Le rouleau ?

Le jeune Uchiwa lui tendit le rouleau.

-Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de personnes… Plus que prévu.

-C'est pourquoi je t'avais donné une partenaire.

-Ouais ...

-Ne te pose pas trop de question sur elle, tu seras bien au courant un jour au l'autre.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et s'apprêta à traverser la porte, mais Tsunade l'arrêta par le bras.

-Tu es blessé, demain va à l'hôpital à 10h, n'oublie pas !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin …

-C'est un ordre Uchiwa ! »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et sortit du bâtiment.

_Pff ! 10h à l'hôpital demain matin ? Je la connais, si je n'y vais pas, Hokage-sama va me tuer… _

Marchant dans les rues désertes du village, Sasuke passa devant les boutiques qui remplissaient la galerie marchande de Konoha et vit une affiche.

_Dans 2 mois… Ca sera déjà la fête de Konoha…Venir avec une fille hein ? Foutaise… je n'y irais pas. De toutes façons qui est-ce que j'aurais invité ? Sakura ? Haha…Quelle blague !_

Il arriva chez lui entre-temps. Et jeta ses affaires à terre tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il se cogna contre le lavabo et pesta.

_Je suis trop maladroit aujourd'hui… Mais pas autant que Mika … Pourquoi je pense à elle tout à coup ? … Je ne dois pas me poser de questions, je le saurais bien un jour, c'est ça …?_

_

* * *

_

Dans le village de Konoha, le soleil allait bientôt atteindre son zénith. Dans l'hôpital les infirmières s'agglutinaient aux portes d'une chambre.

« Pff Naruto ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Voilà qu'il y a tes fans collées à la porte …

-Hahahaha ! Parce que tu penses que si je n'étais pas là, ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Allez … Si je ne t'avais pas accompagné tu n'y serais pas aller ! Heureusement que Tsunade oba-chan m'a prévenu !

-Ouais …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dès que le médecin arrive, je te laisse !

-En parlant de ça, il est bientôt 11h30 …

-En retard ton médecin, on dirait Kakashi-sensei… Tu te souviens ?

-... »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, dispersant les infirmières qui retournèrent à leur travail. Laissant place à l'Hokage qui soupira. Elle entra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle, et regarda Naruto, qui abordait un grand sourire. Elle les salua, et demanda où était le médecin.

« Pas encore arrivé !

-Fallait s'y attendre …

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une Mika essoufflée, les yeux fatigués. Elle avait apparemment pleuré toute la nuit. Ne voyant pas qui était présent dans la salle elle se courba plusieurs fois en présentant ses excuses.

-(1)Gomen ne ! J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnels mais je suis arrivée maintenant ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous !

-Voilà, Sasuke ! Elle sera ton médecin, sur ce ! Naruto et moi nous devons parler affaire ! »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke en lui lançant un clin d'œil, qui semblait dire beaucoup ce qui énerva le Uchiwa qui balança un coussin sur le blond. Naruto l'évita en riant, et partit avec Tsunade, laissant alors une Mika qui n'osait même plus bouger et un Sasuke qui regardait à la fenêtre, indifférent… Après quelques minutes sans un seul mouvement, le jeune Uchiwa regarda Mika et lui demanda ce qu'elle attendait pour le soigner. Rouge pivoine, la jeune fille s'avança alors vers lui et entreprit de le soigner. La blessure n'était pas très importante, (2) mais à la vue de la musculature parfaite du ninja, le rouge de son visage s'intensifia.

_Il est vraiment parfait ! Pourquoi il a fallu… que ça tourne mal ? Je suis trop bête !_

Elle banda l'abdomen de Sasuke et le laissa se rhabiller. Il l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en la remerciant.

« Je suis désolée, c'est parce que je t'ai laissé tombé que tu as été blessé …

-Oui c'est vrai …

_Hein ? Il ne devait pas répondre « non ne te culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! » normalement ? Raahhh il est trop prétentieux !_

Il éclata soudain de rire, ce qui tira Mika de ses pensées.

-T'es enfin redevenue toi-même ! Bon allez, viens, pour te remercier je t'invite à manger un morceau ! »

La traînant par le bras il traversèrent l'hôpital sous le regard tueur de certaines infirmières. Mais qu'importe, elle était vraiment heureuse, l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de l'inviter à déjeuner. Les railleries des autres ? Elle s'en accommodait… Toujours tirée par Sasuke, Mika traversait Konoha et arriva devant un tout petit restaurant de sushis(3). Ils se mirent à table, et entamèrent leurs déjeuners.

_Je dois juste être une amie pour lui… Ca me suffit amplement !… Non ça ne me suffit pas ! Je le veux ! Je le veux ! _

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas la quantité impressionnante de wasabi qu'elle mit dans sa sauce. Elle engloutit alors un sushi après l'avoir trempé dans la sauce noire…

« Kyaaaaaaah !

Les larmes aux yeux, Mika se servit de l'eau pendant que Sasuke riait aux éclats.

-Hahaha ! T'es … T'es trop bête ! Nan, là je n'en peux plus ! Hahaha !

-Mais arrête ! Bouh ouh ouh ! Aide-moi au lieu de te moquer !

-Hahaha !

Il continuait à lui servir de l'eau alors qu'elle engloutissait chaque verre. Au bout du 20e verre, elle soupira de satisfaction et posa le verre. Le déjeuner se finit dans la bonne humeur. Le Uchiwa paya, et ils sortirent du restaurant. Rouge, Mika baissa la tête.

« Merci pour le déjeuner.

-Hum ? Ah ! C'est rien ça m'a fait plaisir, au moins tu as retrouvé le sourire. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais ! Je veux … aller au parc d'attraction qui vient d'ouvrir… Enfin si ça ne te gêne pas, bien sûr !

-Non non… Je trouve même que c'est une bonne idée !

_Je vais au parc avec le garçon de mes rêves. Mon rêve se réalise._

Sasuke sourit puis leva les yeux au ciel et vit passer un aigle.

_Déjà …?_

-Gomen ! Je dois y aller … On remet ça à une prochaine fois, ça te va ?

-Ah … Je comprends … D'accord on y ira la prochaine fois…

-Je te raccompagne peut-être ?

-Ah non non … Ne te dérange pas pour moi !

-D'accord… Bon bah ne tombe pas en route !

-Je ne vais pas tomber !

Il sourit puis marcha vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Il se retourna alors et dit à Mika tout en marchant à reculons.

-T'es bien plus jolie quand tu souris ! Alors arrête de faire la tête ! »

Elle rougit fortement et baissa la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

_Hier, Itachi-san m'a dit la même chose… Kyah pourquoi je pense à ce dragueur moi ? Ca va ruiner ma journée qui a très bien commencé hihi…_

Sasuke disparut au bout de la rue et Mika se mit en route vers l'hôpital. Deux personnes observaient la scène de loin, lorsque la kunoichi se mit en marche, elles entreprirent de la suivre tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer.

* * *

(1)gomen ne / gomen/ gomen asai : Désolée

(2)heureusement elle est nulle en médecine xD

(3)Haha j'adore les sushis la chance qu'elle aille à un restaurant de sushis tsss lol euh si vous ne savez pas c'est quoi ben fallait savoir hein ... xD nan nan ben vous savez le truc japonais du poisson cru sur du riz vinaigré (oula néologisme la ''' )

* * *

Voilaaaa ! Oula je vous l'avez dit hein ? C'est pas super super . . . Mais bon le prochain est bien mieux (c'est sûr on peut pas faire pire xD) ! Je me demandais en lisant vos reviews que vous aviez des goûts différents ! (nan c'est vrai ? -.-) maieuhh bon d'accord j'ai rien dit et puis je voulais faire un sondage sur ce qui n'avait rien dit :) si ça change je le dirai bref pour l'instant il y a :

ita/mika : 2

saku/mika:1

Et vous ? Quel couple préférez-vous ?

AH Attention ! Ce n'est qu'un sondage, je n'ai jamais dit que je mettrai ce couple après MOUAHAHAHA (oula chu méchante hein ?) Nan mais vous verrez il faut continuer à lire c'est SURPRISE :)

Bon comme ce chapitre est vraiment nul je me suis dit je vais vous faire un cadeau ... Vous voulez la suite ? j'ai 8 reviews sur ce chapitre et je poste tout de suite le chapitre 7 ! hahaha comme je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais ben ... vous n'aurez rien ! Nan je plaisante, ça sera la semaine prochaine la suite ! Pour sûr ! Mais je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je posterai quand j'aurai 8 reviews en + (oui je sais tout le monde s'en fiche... personne ne veut réellement la suite ...) Bon voila finito! A la semaine prochaine j'espère ! (non ne fuyez pas parce que je racontais des conneries T-T


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à vous tous ! Donc voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic ... Désolée si le chapitre 6 n'était pas super (c'est mon avis) mais bon ) voici le chapitre 7 Bref avant d'en parler réponses aux reviews !

kana-chan : C'est noté ! Ah merci ... mais bon personellement je ne l'aimais pas trop c'était plus pour développer l'histoire disons ... enjoy de mon nouveau chapitre :) !

alexandra : Un choix intéressant je dirais ... pourquoi pas ?

ln.lfz : Coucou toi ! Eh bien pour ce qui est du Ita/Mika ... Il faut juste suivre l'histoire je ne dis rien c'est la surprise xD hope you enjoy reading my story :)

etlalanne : Okay okay no problem ! Et hop rajouté j'espère que la suite te plaira !

s0rany : Howww qu'est-ce qu'un reviews de toi fou ici ? oO lol bref ben on vera pourça ! je vais rajouterallez voilà la suite ...

Merci a vous pour ces reviews ! Et donc ... placeau sondage :

Ita/Mika : 2 Saku/Mika : 1

Sasu/Mika :2 Mika + Les deux : 1

Ouaaa quel égalitééé ! Bref si vous voulez défendre votre couple votez votez ! Bon ... je commence à délirer et puis voila c'est tout je vous laisse lire ! Hope youEnjoy

* * *

Chap. 7 : Aishiteru …ka ?

Pour Mika, c'était une très belle journée qui avait commencé. Il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi, pour une fois qu'elle allait être à l'heure, elle marchait tranquillement vers l'hôpital de Konoha. Dans les rues du village, les femmes regardaient bizarrement Mika, qui passait devant celles-ci, parlant bas mais tout de même assez fort afin que la jeune fille puisse entendre.

« Non mais regarde moi cette dévergondée ! Comme on dit, telle mère telle fille ! Et elle ose marcher comme si elle était la bienvenue dans le village….

-Tu ne savais pas ? Elle est médecin à l'hôpital …

-Non … Vraiment, cette Hokage ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait… En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle ne me soignera jamais ! »

_Comme si je voulais vous soigner ! C'est raté ! Rien ne pourra gâcher cette journée, je peux l'assurer._

Elle continua à marcher. Entrant dans l'hôpital, elle bouscula une jeune petite infirmière replète.

« Itaii !

-Gomen ne Tomoko-chan !

-Ah ! Mika-chan ce n'est rien … Mais dit moi ! Tout à l'heure, c'est bien toi que j'ai vu sortir avec le cadet des Uchiwa ?

-Oui !

-Ah ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance !

-Tomoko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi !

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Bon Mika-chan je dois y aller !

-D'accord … »

Sur ce, l'infirmière partit en courant vers une chambre et disparut dans la salle blanche. Une envie pressante surprit la brune.

_Bouh ! J'ai trop bu à cause de ce wasabi ! Toilettes !_

Elle courut vers les toilettes et entra dans une petite cabine. Après quelques minutes elle en ressortie et se trouva nez à nez avec Sakura et Ino. Elle passa devant elles, et marcha vers le lavabo et se lava les mains. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsque Ino se mit devant la porte.

« Tu peux te pousser s'il te plaît ?

-Pff … Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Peut-être parce que je voudrais sortir…

Sakura qui s'était placée derrière elle entre-temps, la poussa violemment contre le mur.

-Itaii … !

-Hahaha ! Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois peut-être que Sasuke veut de toi ?

-Attends Ino … On t'a vu tu sais ? Au restaurant … Ca t'a donné de l'espoir non ? Mais ne te mets pas le doigt dans l'œil ma pauvre fille ! Tu lui fais pitié parce que t'es orpheline … Personne ne veut de toi …

-Dégagez ! Les jalouses dans votre genre … Ca me sort par les yeux, vous me faites vomir…

-Arrête ! Tu vas me faire pleurer !

-Ca suffit Ino, on s'en va … Par contre, toi ! On en a pas finit… De nous avoir humilié devant Sasuke, et de nous avoir insulté … Ca va te coûter très cher…

-Tu ne devrais pas agir comme ça avec ta sœur …, lui dit doucement Mika

-TAIS-TOI ! Tu n'es pas ma sœur ! Tu n'es RIEN !

-Sakura … On s'en va … »

Tremblante de colère, Sakura suivit Ino hors des toilettes.

_Même si tu ne veux toujours pas l'admettre … Nous sommes sœurs, demi mais sœur quand même … _

Mika regarda alors son bras qui avait cogné le mur précédemment. Un gros hématome était apparu, à sa vue, elle soupira et passa de l'eau fraîche dessus. Elle sortit enfin des toilettes, et s'assit sur le banc d'un couloir désert.

_Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire… Je le sais déjà, qu'il ne veut pas de moi…J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus…_

Elle s'effondra alors sur un banc. Toutes ces choses qu'avaient dit les femmes dans la rue, elle se voilait la face en se disant que ça ne la blessait pas… Elle avait juste prit sur elle-même, et la scène qui venait de se passer, c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flash Back**_

Une petite fille vêtue d'un kimono rouge courait devant une grande demeure. Riant aux éclats, elle essayait d'attraper un papillon. Une femme qui se tenait devant la porte, souriait en regardant la scène. Mais, son sourire s'éclipsa lorsqu'elle vit arriver un groupe de femmes arriver dans leur direction.

« Mika ! Rentre vite à la maison !

-Oka-san ! Oka-san ! Regarde le papillon, il s'est posé sur mon doigt ! Tu le vois ? Tu le vois dis moi ?

-Oui ma chérie, rentre à la maison maintenant !

Les femmes qui marchaient, arrivèrent alors à la hauteur de la petite fille. L'une d'elle souleva Mika par le col en souriant sadiquement.

-Petite ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Onegai ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !

-Depuis quand un bâtard ça ressent quelque chose ?

-Oka-san !

-Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venues faire ici ?

-Rien, juste prendre de vos nouvelles Tomoyo … Eh bien, quel accueil froid …

- Ayase Haruno (prénom que j'ai donné à la mère de Sakura xD) repose ma fille et ne la touche plus ! Je ne t'autorise pas à l'approcher !

-Oula tu me fais peur tu sais ?

La mère de Sakura, commença à frapper la petite fille qui pleurait sous les coups. Les femmes qui accompagnaient Ayase, firent de même en riant. Le sang de la mère ne fit qu'un tour. Joignant ses mains afin de former des signes, elle fit la technique héréditaire.

-Akumu no jutsu !

Trois femmes s'écroulèrent à terre. Toutes s'arrêtèrent à part une qui n'avait rien remarqué. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et regarda horrifiée ses mains, elle se mit à courir et à crier dans tous les sens, se déchirant la peau pour enfin s'arracher le cœur.

-Ahhh Hakana ! C'est horrible ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Assassin ! Tu les as tuées ! Elles sont de Konoha ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne sais pas te contrôler . . .

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas . . . Mais elle m'y a forcée ! Les autres, elles sont juste évanouies… Vous auriez dû m'écouter … »

Elles s'enfuirent alors laissant le corps de leur amie ( ?) Hakana. Tomoyo prit sa fille dans ses bras, qui continuait de pleurer. La ramenant à l'intérieur elle l'a berça en lui soignant ses blessures.

« Dis-moi Oka-san … Pourquoi ces dames elles ne m'aiment pas ? J'ai été méchante ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien ma chérie …

-Pourquoi elles m'ont tapée ces dames ? Tu les connaissais ?

-… Oui…

-Ce sont tes amies ?

-Non … Tu ferais mieux de te préparer. On va bientôt dîner.

-Oui ! »

Mika partit en marchant tant bien que mal vers sa chambre. Laissant sa mère, qui regardait par la fenêtre, assise dans le salon.

_Je suis désolée ma petite fille, ma toute petite … Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si seulement … Un jour tu sauras la vérité … Pourras-tu me pardonner ? Le pourras-tu … ? _

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est finie ... Bref un chapitre avec un petit flash back à la fin... j'espère qu'il vous a plu ... Autre chose, au dire d'une personne mon titre ne lui plait pas dû tout ! donc je vais le changer la semaine prochaine ! enfet je voudrais la traduction en japonais de "Je l'aime ... ?" donc si quelqu'un sait qu'il me le dise bref sinon la semaine prochaine mon titre sera en français lol donc j'espère que vous continuerez à lire quand même bisous ! 


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou à vous ! Bon eh bien je vous livre le 8e chapitre de ma fic ... Bouh ouh ouh je me fais toujours gronder à cause de mon bulletin de notes ... Mais bon ce n'est pas grave car avec courage lol je vous poste ceci :) En espérant que ça plaira ... Read and Enjoy !

* * *

Chap. 8 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

D'un revers de manche elle chassa ses larmes et ri.

_Je suis vraiment trop bête … Oka-san je suis désolée, je t'avais promis que je ne pleurerai plus. Haha ! Ces temps-ci c'est pas trop ça …_

Elle se releva et se mit au travail. Il était 19 heures quand elle sortit de l'hôpital. Marchant tranquillement, elle se mit à farfouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un mouchoir. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle se prit quelqu'un.

« Gomen asai !

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se rencontre ainsi !

-Ah … Konbanwa Itachi-san …

-Quelles superbes retrouvailles tu ne trouves pas ?

-….

-Allez viens je t'invite à boire un verre, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter …

-Vous ne pourriez pas me lâcher un peu ? J'en ai marre de toujours tombé sur vous… Vous m'apporter que des mauvaises journées. J'en ai marre de vous ! De toutes façons vous n'éprouvez rien à propos des femmes … Toutes celles que j'ai vu pleurer, tout ça parce que vous les laissiez tomber ! Vous êtes dégoûtant ! Ne vous approchez plus de moi ! »

_Je … J'y suis allé un peu fort là…_

Itachi ne répondit rien, il serra le poing, et leva le bras pour la frapper. De peur, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en attendant le coup. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas… Il embrassa Mika, qui, surprise ne réagit pas au premiers abords. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Sasuke derrière l'aînée et rompit le baiser en le repoussant violemment. S'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche, elle regarda Sasuke qui regardait ailleurs. Celui-ci commença à marcher en les laissant sur place. Choquée, Mika ne bougea pas, elle regarda Itachi qui ne comprenait rien, et de rage, elle le claqua. Elle courut à la poursuite de Sasuke sous le regard d'Itachi qui souriait d'un air narquois…

_Tu préfères mon petit frère hein ? Pfff … Ca ne sert à rien, tu m'appartiendras !_

Elle vit le ninja qui marchait devant elle. Le tirant par un bras, elle le força à se retourner vers elle. Les larmes aux yeux elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je …

-Ah ! Félicitation pour toi et mon frère. Ca a été une belle surprise je dirais…

-Tu ne comprends pas …

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre alors ?

-Je ne voulais pas …

-Je ne savais pas qu'une kunoichi de ton niveau, ne savait pas se défendre lorsqu'on la forçait à embrasser …

-Sasuke … Je suis …

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolée … Gomen … Je ne sais pas quoi dire …

-T'as pas à être désolée… Pourquoi tu devrais l'être ?

En larmes, elle ne répondit rien.

-Et puis arrête un peu de jouer ta gamine tu veux ? J'en ai marre de te voir pleurer … Ca devient lassant à la fin. J'en ai marre de toi ! Je ne peux pas supporter tes crises ! Je souhaite bonne chance à mon cher frère pour supporter quelqu'un comme toi … Bon, à la prochaine ! »

Il partit en la laissant sur place. Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Mika ne disait plus rien … N'ayant même plus la force pour pleurer, elle marcha sans savoir où elle allait, laissant ses pas la mener. Finalement, elle arriva devant une grande maison abandonnée. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées s'étaient entassées dans cet endroit lugubre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle remarqua où elle se trouvait.

_Oka-san …_

Elle contourna la maison, pour finalement se trouver dans un magnifique jardin quisemblait être la seule choseentretenue dans la propriété. Une stèle joliment décorée de fleurs, reposée dans le fond du jardin. Mika s'avança doucement et s'assit devant la tombe où était inscrit le nomde Tomoyo Atsuii.

« Konbanwa Oka-san. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée, si tu savais … Je n'y arrive pas, tu sais ? Ma promesse … Je n'arrive vraiment pas à arrêter de pleurer… J'aimerais tellement que tu me reviennes, je voudrais tellement … A ce qui parait, je suis une vraie gamine, c'est possible après tout. Je suis si bête, je me voile la face… Je me sens si seule… Je sais qu'il y a Tsunade-sama et ma nouvelle amie Hinata … Mais je les sens si loin de moi… Comme si quelque chose m'empêchée d'être celle que je suis vraiment avec tout le monde. Et puis, elles ont d'autres affaires qui les préoccupent … Oka-san, la nuit est tombée… Il commence vraiment à faire frais et tard … Je vais vraiment essayer de changer cette fois-ci ! Oyasumi … »

Elle se leva et marcha vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Décidée, elle entra dans le bureau de Tsunade après avoir frappée à la porte. La Godaime semblait anxieuse, et paru surprise quand elle vit arriver sa protégée.

« Mika ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Konbanwa Tsunade-sama ! Je voudrais toutes les missions que vous pourriez me proposer !

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'en avez pas ?

-Si … Mais …

-Mais ?

-Elle devra se passer sans aide et durera au moins 2 mois, elle est vraiment importante …

-Elle est parfaite !

-Mika … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

_Ouahh comment elle le sait ? Elle est vraiment trop forte !_

-Mais, rien !

-Tu n'aurais jamais accepté une mission telle que celle-ci avant.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu disais que c'était bien trop fatiguant et que tu préférais rester à l'hôpital aider les personnes souffrantes . . .

-Ah ? J'ai dit ça ?

- …

-AHAHAHA ! C'était une blague voyons ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors que tu as besoin d'un ninja !

-Bon, si c'est ainsi voici les consignes de cette mission …

-C'est comme si c'était fait !

-Mika …

-Hm ?

-Fais attention à toi ... »

La brune ne répondit rien et sortie du bureau le parchemin sous le bras. Tsunade qui était restée dans le bureau, regarda par la fenêtre la lune et soupira… Cette mission, elle était vraiment dangereuse, il est vrai qu'il lui fallait à tout prix une kunoichi, mais que ce soit Mika qui soit arrivée juste à ce moment là, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. D'une mission comme celle-ci, elle en reviendra différente…

Mika sortit de son appartement un sac à dos sur le dos. Sur le pas de la porte, elle s'arrêta et soupira. Ca allait la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas partit de chez elle pour une longue absence.

* * *

Une jeune fille brune à la blancheur éclatante sortit d'un petit restaurant au bras d'un jeune homme. Rouge, elle n'osait pas regarder son cavalier qui, satisfait de son dîner, souriait. Il regarda la jeune fille et lui dit : 

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire Hinata-chan ?

-Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Ca te dirait de … venir chez moi ?

Se grattant la tête, il n'osait pas croisée le regard de la jeune fille, qui surprise le regardait fixement.

-Ah mais ne te méprends pas ! Je sais c'est notre troisième rendez-vous, je ne te ferais rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas … Mais si tu ne veux pas ve-…

-C'est d'accord.

D'une voix déterminée, Hinata avait répondu à Naruto si directement que celui-ci en rougit. Si il avait su qu'une fille comme elle pouvait lui faire éprouver ça …

_Naruto-kun a beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles … Au moment de l'embrasser, je ne saurais pas comment je m'y prendrai …_

-Tiens ? Ca ne saurait pas ton amie là-bas ?

-Mika-chan ?

-Elle va partir en mission …

-Hein ? Comment … Comment tu le sais ?

-Eh bien, parce qu'elle a un sac à dos et qu'elle semble pressée de sortir du village… Ca doit être une mission assez importante …

-…Mika-chan … »

Mika qui n'avait pas vu son amie continua sa route en marchant rapidement vers la porte du village. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit du village et s'arrêtant pendant quelques minutes. Elle respira et se mit à courir.

_Je reviendrais… A dans 2 mois, Konoha…_

Sasuke frappait un mannequin, qui sous les coups puissants se tordait petit à petit. Lorsque le mannequin tomba à terre, cassé en deux, Sasuke essayait de reprendre son calme. Pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça ? Il n'en savait rien… Il s'en voulait…

_Tss… Cette fille…Pourquoi je pense à elle ?_

* * *

Bouh seules 2 lectrices restent pour ma fic c'est triste quand même mais bon ce n'est pas grave . .. Bref si vous lisez laissez quand même une reviews svp :) Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu à la semaine prochaine ! 


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à vous ! Haha c'est les vacances je suis heureuse c'est bientôt Noël, la bonne nourriture et les festivités se rapprochent de moi xD haha bref je vous souhaite de bonne vacance et à ceux qui partent au ski (grr petits chanceux) ben ne vous cassez rien :) Bref avant de parler de ce chapitre place aux réponses aux revieweurs qui ne sont pas inscrit à FFN .

Réponses aux reviews :

Kaede : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! Eh bien la voilà la suite :)

Armitedge : T'inquiètes je continue je continue ! même si ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde lol :P

Spyd : Merci de continuer à lire ma fic ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Comme je l'ai dit à Armitedge ne t'inquiètes pas je continue :)

Clafoutis : Haaa d'accord je continue ! Pas envie de subir ta colère lool ! Merci pour les encouragements voici la suite !

666Naku :Cat'as plu alors ? Cool trop heureuse quand ça plait aux gens moi xD ! Avec qui elle va finir ? Hmmm Ca c'est une surprise ! xD (si si je sais avec qui elle va finir je ne fais pas semblant lol) Tu me trouves méchante ? Hihi Mais nannn c'est marrent de la faire souffrir xD Bref bref j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire !

* * *

Chap. 9 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

« Oka san ! Oka san ! Regarde ce que j'arrive à faire ! Regarde !

-Attends ma chérie… Je parle avec ce monsieur, et j'arrive d'accord ?

-Oui … »

La jeune fille couru alors vers la rivière et prit une pierre. Elle le jeta alors dans l'eau et rie. La jeune femme regarda son enfant en souriant tristement, puis se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ils reprirent leur discussion. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle n'osait pas la regarder en face, il regardait la petite fille qui jouait. Mika s'arrêta de jouer et les regarda parler. Tout d'un coup, sa mère éclata en sanglot, alarmée, la petite fille couru jusque les deux adultes, mais elle s'arrêta en chemin.

« C'est aussi ta fille ! Mais je ne te demande rien ! Juste de la reconnaître !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas la reconnaître … J'ai une femme, et une fille …

-Ce soir là, tu t'en fichais bien que tu ais une femme ou pas…

-Je … Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte !

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte… Tu n'as rien fait ! Je t'ai appelé, j'ai essayé de te joindre !

-…

Reprenant son souffle, Tomoyo s'arrêta de dire un mot. Le jeune homme serra le poing et lui dit :

-Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à ma femme ?

-Je ne savais plus quoi faire …

-S'il te plait n'essai plus de me parler …

-Reconnais la alors !

-Mais à quoi cela servirait ? Tu veux mon argent ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux juste que … Si un jour, je disparaissais … Elle aurait un père qui s'occuperait d'elle …

-Je suis désolé … Je ne peux vraiment pas …

Mika reprit sa course et arriva derrière sa mère. Elle regarda sa mère, attristée, puis regarda férocement l'homme qui se tenait devant elles.

-Vous êtes méchant monsieur ! Pourquoi vous avez fait pleurer ma maman ? J'espère que vous allez être malheureux toute votre vie !

-Mika … S'il te plait rentre à la maison, ce n'est rien, maman va bien…

-Non … C'est pas vrai … Je t'ai vu crier et pleurer …

La petite fille se présenta alors devant l'homme dans son kimono rose et forma des signes avec ses mains. L'instant d'après l'homme s'évanouit et fut prit de convulsions …

-Mika ! Arrête !

-Mais Oka san …

-Tout de suite !

Mika regarda l'homme à terre qui continuait à trembler. Elle regarda sa mère puis partit en courant vers la maison. Le jeune homme à terre reprit difficilement son souffle et se mit assit.

-Ta fille est très forte, j'ai cru mourir …

-Notre fille … Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait utiliser cette technique …Elle tient ce génie de toi je pense …

-Haha … Je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas ma fille. Sur ce, je rentre chez moi.

-Shuya ? (Nom que j'ai donné au père de Sakura xD)

-Hm ?

-Je suis désolée pour ta femme et ta fille …

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ma faute après tout… D'être tombé amoureux de toi … »

Il repartit en marchant vers sa maison. Il leva son bras en signe d'adieu et laissa Tomoyo seule devant chez elle.

* * *

Mika regardait la nourriture devant elle en fronçant des sourcils. Sa mère la regarda et sourit : 

«Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'aime pas manger ça …

- Mange, pense à ceux qui ne peuvent pas manger …

-Oui, oui je sais …

Elle prit à contrecœur du plat qui se présentait à elle et le mit dans sa bouche.

-Mika-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

-Oui !

Souriant tristement elle regarda sa fille en silence.

-Oka san ?

-Si, je … Promet-moi que tu essayeras de ne pas pleurer qu'importe ce qui arrive ! D'accord ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

-C'est une promesse ?

-D'accord !

Mika sortit de table et courut vers sa chambre. Elle revint avec un livre dans les mains.

-Demain je vais à l'académie ! Je suis une grande fille maintenant !

-Oui …

La petite fille feuilleta le livre avec admiration. Sa mère la regarda et dit tout bas

-Gomen asai …

-Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose Oka-san?

-Non, rien du tout … »

* * *

Le lendemain, Mika courait devant sa mère. Tomoyo dans son kimono bleu ciel resplendissait. De temps en temps, la fillette se retournait vers sa mère et la tirait par le bras en la priant de marcher plus vite. Quand elle arriva devant l'académie, Mika sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle allait enfin apprendre à devenir une grande ninja, comme ça, elle pourrait protéger sa mère de ces méchantes femmes … 

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure aux parents de partir, Tomoyo serra sa fille plus fortement qu'à son habitude et lui dit :

« Travaille bien.

-Oui ! Tu verras je serai la plus forte ! Tu seras fière de moi ! »

Pour toutes réponses, Tomoyo lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Et elle partit en même temps que les autres parents. Mika s'assit alors à une table, une petite fille de son âge s'assit alors à côté d'elle

« Salut !

-Bonjour …

-Je m'appelle Sakura, et toi ?

-Mika … »

Elles se sourirent et le professeur commença à faire l'appel. La première journée commença alors avec des présentations. A l'heure du déjeuner, Mika et Sakura mangèrent avec deux autres petites fille de la même classe nommées Hinata et Ino. Elles riaient et parlaient de leurs premières impressions.

« Kyaaaah ! Sasuke-kun est si cool !

-Oui !

-Moi … Moi … Je préfère Na … Naruto-kun ….

-Moi, ma maman elle m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de lui !

-Oui ! »

La cloche retentit et les petites filles se mirent en rang devant leur professeur, avec le reste de leur classe.

A la fin de la journée, Mika sortit de l'académie en compagnie de ses nouvelles amies. Deux femmes à la vue du groupe de petites filles coururent vers elles et prirent chacune leurs filles respectives, l'une avec les cheveux roses et l'autre, blonde.

« Sakura, Ino ! Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! C'est un bâtard, il ne faut pas !

-Mais, doushite ? Elle est gentille.

-Non, viens on rentre à la maison …

Mika mordit sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de retenir ses larmes. C'est alors qu'un homme mit sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

-Viens Mika, ta maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

-Oka san ? »

L'homme ninja hocha de la tête et la porta jusqu'à la résidence des Atsuii où il régnait une agitation. La petite fille descendit des bras du chuunin et courut dans le hall après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

« Tadaimaaa ! Oka san !... Hokage-sama ? Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma maison ? Il y a une fête ? Il y a du gâteau ?

Il sourit tristement à la petite fille et nia de la tête. Il se tourna vers un ninja et lui dit tout bas.

-Vous l'avez décrochée ?

-Pas encore Hokage-sama !

-La lettre ?

-La voici !

-Merci …

Après avoir soupiré il se retourna vers Mika qui souriait en pensant à la fête qu'il allait y avoir.

-Mika-chan … Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Hm ?

-Il n'y a pas de fête … Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas vivre avec moi …

-Hein ? Doushite ? Oka san elle va venir vivre chez vous aussi ? Mais j'aime beaucoup ma maison moi …

-Mika, écoute moi … Ta maman … Est … Elle est partit au ciel, tu ne la verras plus …

Fronçant des sourcils et les larmes aux yeux la fillette ne pouvait plus rester en place.

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes un menteur ! Vous mentez ! Oka san elle n'est pas partit sans moi ! Elle ne m'a pas abandonnée !

Courant vers la chambre de sa mère, elle la vie pendue au plafond.

-Arrêtez la petite !

-Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi Oka san flotte dans les airs ?

-Décrochez-là maintenant !

-Oui Hokage-sama !

Ils décrochèrent la jeune femme qui était livide. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit de la pièce.

-Oka san ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Hokage-sama m'a dit que tu étais partit … Mais tu es là ! Pourquoi il m'a fait cette blague ?…. Oka san … ? Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas drôle ! OKA SANNNN !

Les ninjas présents dans la pièce baissèrent la tête. L'un d'eux prit Mika dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler alors que la fillette pleurait dans ses bras et appelait sa mère.

-Doushite ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

-Mika … Ecoute-moi tu vas vivre avec Hokage-sama parce que ta maman est morte … Elle t'a laissée une lettre. Quand tu sauras lire, tu pourras la lire … Elle est pour toi …

-Est-ce que … C'est à cause de moi ? Elle voulait plus de moi ? J'ai été une méchante fille …? Oka sannnn ! Gomen ne ! Reviens ! Je serais gentille maintenant. Promis ! Maintenant reviens et reste avec moi … »

_

* * *

Mika, ma petite fille, _

_Je suis désolée … Gomen asai… J'espère que tu trouveras la force en toi de me pardonner … Je t'ai abandonnée parce que j'étais trop faible. Je ne supportais plus tout ça. Mais je sais que toi, tu es très courageuse. Tu es vraiment très jolie ma chérie. Sache que même morte je reste à tes côtés, toujours … à jamais. Ne deviens pas comme moi, crois en l'amour ! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras celui qui te rendra heureuse. Ton père, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé … Il a déjà une fille et une femme … Nous sommes tombés amoureux alors qu'il ne fallait pas et tu es le fruit de cette amour. Tu l'as déjà vu, il s'appelle Shuya Haruno, s'il te plait ne lui en veut pas … Tout est de ma faute. Sache que je suis et je serais toujours fière de toi car tu es ma fille et je t'aime plus que tout ! N'oublie pas ta promesse et essaye de ne pas trop pleurer car d'où je serais c'est moi qui en souffrirait le plus … Sois forte et pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissée. Sois heureuse._

_Je t'aime_

_Tomoyo Atsuii ta mère_

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et vous continuerez à lire ma fic ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le dernier passage c'est la lettre de sa mère (nan je ne vous prends pas pour des gogoles lol mais c'est pas explicite donc ...xD) Bon j'espère que vous enverrez pleins de reviews et puis si vous avez des questions et que vous préférez que je vous réponde avec un mail, et bien vous n'aurez qu'à le précisez dans vos reviews avec votre adresse e mail ! Mais attention, je ne vais pas vous envoyer la suite en avant première xD ! Si vous avez des suggestions ça m'interresse aussi ! Je vous fait de gros Bisouus ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Bon et bien en ce week end de fête je vous lâche tout de même le chapitre 10 de ma fic ! Je sais certains ne sont pas content mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise :P il faut bien que je publie une fois par semaine ! Donc voili voilou . . . Place à la réponse aux reviews et comme d'hab je parlerai un peu de ma fic :)

**Réponses aux reviews :** (qui se font rares . . . xD)

666Naku : La voilà la suite ... Mais nannnn pas pauvre Mika . . . haha j'aime être sadique xD mais continue à lire s'il te plait! Bisous !

alexou the best : Merci d'être passionée par mon histoire ça me va droit au coeur (larmes aux yeux) Bisous !

kana-chan : Oh c'est vrai ? Merci hihi (toute contente) Merci aussi pour tes encouragements je vais faire ce que je peux lol Bizoo !

zoé : J'espère que tu vas m'envoyer encore une review pour ce chapitre :) Ahaha A bas Sakura ... (oula ... il faut que j'arrête ou sinon on va me prendre pour une folle lol xD) T'aime bien le pouvoir de Mika ? C'est trop bien tu es la première personne à me le dire xD Voilaaa Bisouus !

Bon maintenant que ceci est fait ... Je voudrais parler du chapitre 9 . . . Ahh beaucoup de vous, ont trouvé triste l'histoire, moi aussi ! (Hein ?) Lol en tout cas ça à fait l'effet que je voulait ! Je vous remercie de lire et une petite reviews me ferait pas de mal hein ? (supplie les larmes aux yeux ... Supplie ? Qui ? Moi ?) Bref mais bon, c'était juste une coupure dans ma fic ... Euh donc l'histoire évolue je sais c'est cruel mais sa mère s'est suicidée mais elle doit vivre ! Donc je vous raconte la suite c'est le plus intéressant xD ! C'est donc 2 ans après le chapitre 8 qu'on retrouve notre village ! Enjoy !

* * *

Chap. 10 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

TUT tuuuut tuuuuut.

Un réveil posé sur une table de chevet sonné… Il était 7h du matin. Un bras sortit de sous les couvertures et appuya sur un bouton du réveil afin d'arrêter le bruit agaçant. Itachi s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, regarda les montagnes que formait la couverture sur son lit et soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea en caleçon dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche, tout en finissant de se réveiller. Une jeune fille en nuisette finit elle aussi à sortir de sous les couvertures en se frottant les yeux. Elle regarda la chambre d'un air hébété, et se rappela de la nuit dernière un sourire aux lèvres.

« I-chan ! I-chan ! Tu me prêteras ta brosse à dent après ? Tout est allé tellement vite hier soir … Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de passer chez moi !

- . . .

- Hier soir tu étais vraiment entreprenant …

-Ah ? Désolé, je vais prendre ma douche, on en reparle après si tu veux … Fais comme chez toi.

-D'accord ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre, toujours un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans le salon tout en regardant la télé. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait finit par s'arrêter, et Itachi apparu dans la pièce un serviette autour du cou, torse nu. La jeune fille regarda Itachi et rougit à la vue de la demi nudité du jeune homme. L'aîné des Uchiwa après quelques secondes lui dit :

« Au fait … Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

-Mais …

-Gomen ! Les prénoms et moi ça fait deux !

-Je suis Eto Megumi … Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi I-chan ?

-Euh … Non, j'en suis navré ! Et au passage … C'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Mais hier soir, tu disais que tu trouvais ça mignon quand je t'appelais comme ça !

-Ah ? J'ai vraiment dit ça ? J'étais vraiment bourré alors …

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça hier soir !

-Pfff …

_Je devrais vraiment arrêter les alcools trop fort… Voilà que cette fois-ci je me tape une hystérique …_

-Si c'est comme ça ! Je m'en vais !

Les larmes aux yeux, elle prit toute ses affaires et commença à s'habiller rapidement.

-C'est par là la sortie ! Et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi !

-Espèce de salopard ! Connard ! T'es qu'un pourri ! (désolée pour ce langage '')

-Bon vent ! »

Il lui tira la langue de manière enfantine et soupira après qu'elle ait claqué la porte.

_Elles ne savent pas faire attention aux portes ces filles … Tssss. Toutes les mêmes …_

Il regarda l'heure et s'habilla en vitesse. Il sortit de chez lui en prenant un toast au passage.

Sur le pas de la porte il soupira et marcha. Quelques instants après, il vit son petit frère devant lui et accéléra le pas pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

« Yo !

-…

-Comment vas-tu mon cher petit frère ?

-…

-Moi très bien merci !

-T'as pas finit de parler ?

-Hein ? Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ton frère siiii gentil et siiii attentionné envers toi ?

-Ouais, c'est cela . . . Alors ? C'était qui ?

-Gné ? De qui tu parles ?

-De la fille que j'ai vu sortir de chez toi, baka.

Itachi fronça des sourcils et réfléchi …

-Ahhh elle ? Tu es intéressé ?

-Tssss Ferme-la !

-Eh bien c'est une fille que j'ai rencontrée en boîte hier soir, sûrement.

-Tous les soirs avec une fille différente tu es vraiment irrécupérable . . .

-Haha ! Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un goujat, mais ce n'est pas un crime ce que je fais, après tout je ne leur force pas la main et ce sont elles qui commencent.

-Irrécupérable … Tu n'es vraiment pas digne des Uchiwa.

-Haha c'est le matin, c'est pour ça que tu ne comprends pas !

- . . . »

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient aller à une mission ensemble. Le cadet excédé par la présence de son aîné, et l'autre qui était assez content de cette nouvelle mission. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Itachi alla s'affaler sur le canapé pendant que Sasuke restait debout face à la Godaime. Elle regarda Itachi puis leur dit :

« Uchiwa Sasuke, Uchiwa Itachi je vous attribue une mission. Vous devez être rentré dans une semaine. Soyez performant et tuez les tous si possible.

-Bien …

-Allez-y tout de suite ! »

Sur ce Itachi se leva et sortit du bureau en compagnie de son frère. Après le départ des ninjas, Tsunade ouvrit son tiroir à la recherche d'un document, lorsqu'elle vit un objet qui lui rappela des souvenirs.

_Deux ans déjà…_

On frappa à sa porte. Il était 9h30, elle invita la personne à rentrer.

« Tu es en retard.

-Gomen-asai, mais il y a quelque chose de très important qui c'est passé et donc je n'ai pas pu venir avant !

-Hm ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Jiraiya-sama a essayé de percer un trou dans le mur commun du vestiaire des infirmières et des infirmiers …

-Ce pervers …

-Ne vous inquiétée pas ! J'ai réglé cette affaire !

-Merci Shizune … Aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas d'humeur à travailler . . .

-Vous dites tout le temps ça ! Faites un effort ! »

Regardant par la fenêtre, elle ne répondit rien. Shizune sourit tristement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. C'était **son **anniversaire après tout. Elle posa les nouveaux dossiers sur le bureau et entreprit de sortir lentement de la salle. La Godaime ne remarqua pas que sa disciple n'était plus là, elle prit un dossier et commença à le feuilleter doucement.

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith, 12h00 … Il faisait chaud, c'était le printemps … Une étrange personne se présenta aux portes du village caché de Konoha. Les gardes intrigués par la tenue de l'étranger le questionnèrent. En effet, celui-ci était habillé d'un long manteau noir qui lui cachait tout le corps et un feutre d'homme qui lui masqué le visage. 

« Hum … Nous sommes désolés, mais vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village sans laissez-passer !

-Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas de laissez-passer ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit de sa sacoche un papier plié. Il le montra aux gardes qui, bouche bée, ouvrirent la porte.

-Bienvenue à Konoha !

-Merci . . .

Après que l'étranger eut passé la porte, le plus grand des gardes prit la parole

-Va prévenir l'Hokage-sama ! Dépêche-toi ! Un intrus s'est introduit dans le village avec un faux laissez-passer.

-Bien ! »

Dans un nuage de fumée, le shinobi disparu laissant l'autre garde perplexe.

* * *

Toc toc toc ! 

Détachant son regard du dossier ouvert sur son bureau elle regarda la porte, un sourcil froncé.

« Entrez !

-Hokage-sama ! Un intrus s'est introduit dans le village avec un faux laissez-passer !

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé rentré alors ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas, c'est après qu'il soit rentré dans le village que mon confrère a remarqué que son attitude étrange était suspect !

-Une attitude étrange ?

-Oui … Vous savez il fait bien chaud ces temps-ci …

-Mais encore ?

-Eh bien, il était habillé de noir, tout en noir … On ne distinguait même pas son visage !

-Et ?

-Il avait l'air fort … Très puissant ! Je ne pouvais pas tenir debout sans trembler un peu …

-Dès que des ANBUS rentreront je leur dirai de le chercher et de me l'apporter … Retourner à votre poste !

-Oui ! »

Dans un nouveau nuage de fumée, le shinobi disparue. Laissant l'Hokage pensive … Une nouvelle menace n'était pas la bienvenue …

* * *

Mais qui est cet intrus ? Mais l'anniversaire de qui ? Hmmm Tant de questions qui se posent ... Mais avait vous des réponses ? Fufu Faites des propositions :) Pitet que vous avez raison pitet que non ... J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas ! Et oui notre Itachi national toujours aussi dragueur :) Que voulez-vous il est si beau il peut tout se permettre xD Bref je vous laisse en vous disant à la semaine prochaine Et JOYEUX NOEL ! Gros bisous  



	11. Chapter 11

Ohh Bonjour à tous :) Eh bien voici déjà le chapitre 11 ... Le temps passe vite je n'ai même pas finit ma dissert que j'ai à peine commencé yeah (3 phrases). Mais bon ma fic j'en suis encore bien loin de la fin pfiou . . . Désolée xD Mais bon, que voulez-vous... Mais d'abord reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**

**kana-chan :** Tu veux savoir hein ? eh bien la suite te le dévoilera ! j'espère que ça va te plaire bisous

** alexou the best :** Mais nan ça me fait plaisir que tu me reviews lol ! Hoho pitet bien que oui pitet bien que non ... Je sais pas (oula t'es l'auteur ou pas ?) Ben je continue à publier et j'espère que tu vas aimer :) Bisous !

**Fan2tout :** Lol Ben j'espère que tu as aimé quand même lol bisous !

Voilà ! Bon voici la suite de Je l'aime ...? J'espère qu'elle vous plaira euhh ben j'ai pas vraiment de choses à dire dessus alors je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

Chap. 11 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

La nuit allait bientôt tombé … La blonde au physique en contradiction avec son âge soupira une énième fois. Hokage, ce n'était pas simple. Elle ferma le dossier ouvert devant elle et le mis sur une pile posé sur son bureau. Tsunade regarda alors son tiroir sans même l'ouvrir, un voile de tristesse sur les yeux. Elle se leva alors et ouvrit un immense tiroir elle regarda les noms inscrit sur ceux-ci et en prit un. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire les premières pages qui le composé, toujours lentement, et aussi tristement.

_Deux ans … Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Es-tu … toujours en vie ?_

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, la coupant dans ses pensées. Posant rapidement le dossier sur le bureau. Elle alla s'asseoir derrière celui-ci et pria la personne de rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit alors tout doucement, et timidement, une personne masquée et vêtue d'un long manteau noir entra dans la salle. Fronçant un sourcil, Tsunade se racla la gorge. Qui était cette personne qui entrait dans son bureau alors que la nuit était tombée ? Quelle était cette allure étrange ? Pourquoi un frisson lui parcourait-il ? Lui … Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Oui, c'était lui qui était rentré au village ce matin avec un faux laissez-passer. Posant violemment ses mains sur la table en se levant, Tsunade stoppa l'étranger :

« Restez où vous êtes ! Déclinez votre identité tout de suite !

L'homme s'arrêta net là où il était. Puis tout doucement il leva ses bras vers sa capuche. Le Godaime dont les sens étaient en alerte se mit en position d'attaque. Lorsque l'inconnu abaissa sa capuche, la kunoichi baissa ses bras tellement elle était surprise.

-Mi… Mika ! Tu … tu … n'as pas changé !

La jeune fille, qui avait disparu depuis deux années sourit. Effectivement, aucun de ses traits n'avaient changés, la même taille, les mêmes yeux souriant, la même. Elle était restée la même, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si cette mission n'avait jamais existé.

-Tsunade-sama ! Eh bien ? Tu as vieilli pendant que je n'étais pas là !

-Baka ! Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses au moins ?

-Haha ! Bien sûr ! Alors tu ne viens pas me prendre dans tes bras ?

-Pff …

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, Mika ouvrit les bras. Tsunade rie un instant et contourna son bureau pour pouvoir serrer sa disciple, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de deux ans. Deux longues années à attendre qu'elle envoie des nouvelles… Alors que l'Hokage n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la jeune fille, Mika s'arrêta soudainement de sourire. Le regard choqué, elle voulu dire quelque chose mais, sa voix ne voulait plus sortir. Un filet de sang apparu au coin de sa bouche qui s'était refermée. La jeune kunoichi tomba à genou tellement la douleur était grande. Son haut blanc qui était initialement caché par le manteau s'imbiba de rouge… Tsunade commença a penser à toute vitesse alors que son corps ne voulait plus bouger.

_Je… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai rien vu … C'est pas possible ! Je viens tout juste de la retrouver ! Non ! Je dois être en train de rêver ! Oui c'est un cauchemar …Non ! Reprends-toi Tsunade! Tu dois la sauvée ! Je dois la sauvée !_

La Godaime reprit alors ses esprits. Elle voulu s'élancer aux devant de la jeune fille mais quelqu'un apparu derrière Mika qui était toujours à genou.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez !

-Tsunade-sama… Je suis encore en retard, je suis désolée …

La personne qui venait de parler enleva son manteau et s'approcha de la lumière. Elle baissa les yeux vers le cadavre et pesta.

_Je … je ne comprends plus rien … Il se fait tard … J'ai encore trop bu … Non, je n'ai pas bu ce soir, c'est … un rêve … C'est ça, un rêve_

-Que vous soyez tombé sur un piège aussi facile, vous me décevez …

-Qu …

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Aurais-je tant changé ?

-Tu … Mika ?

-J'ai eu peur que vous ne me reconnaîtriez pas !

Mika sourit tristement en regardant la vieille femme. Tsunade, soupira et essaya de se calmer. Le cadavre devant elle s'était transformé dans un nuage de fumée, à la place il y avait un homme … Elle regarda alors la Mika qui se tenait devant elle, la vraie. Deux ans, ça se voyait, elle avait changé. Son regard était plus teinté de tristesse, son visage plus beau, et son corps avait mûri. Elle sourit en son for intérieur, elle était tellement naïve d'avoir pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Qu'elle serait restée la même après toutes ces années. Tsunade s'assit alors derrière son bureau et ouvrit son tiroir.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Pardon ?

-Le 30 Mars … Ton anniversaire non ?

-Nous sommes déjà le 30 ?…

La kunoichi sourit et prit le cadeau que lui tendait l'Hokage. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte de papier cadeau rouge et découvrit un collier.

-Merci Hokage-sama ! Vous pouvez me le mettre, s'il vous plait ?

Tsunade accrocha le collier au cou de la jeune fille puis la regarda. Mika regarda le collier et sourit.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ton sourire est-il devenu si triste ?_

-C'est vraiment gentil ! Thank you !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi … Pourquoi as-tu… arrêté de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles ?

-Ah ça ? C'était vraiment fatigant d'écrire ces lettres ! Et puis je reportais … jusqu'à en oublier leur existence …

-Pourquoi ta mission a-t-elle durée si longtemps ?

-…

-Mika ?

-… Beaucoup de choses se sont passées … Beaucoup de choses on changées …

_(pov de Mika) Nobu …_

-Mika …? »

Perdue dans ses pensées la jeune fille ne répondit pas. La vieille femme ferma les yeux et sourit.

_Tout est finie maintenant …_

Mika balada son regard dans le bureau. Il avait changé durant son absence. Le canapé sur lequel elle s'était tant endormie lorsque l'Hokage lui expliquait la médecine, où elle avait tant pleuré avait changé de place. Les dossiers étaient toujours aussi éparpillés formant des piles par-ci par-là. Le bureau avait aussi changé, sûrement dû au fait que le Godaime avait trop tapé dessus, il avait donc était remplacé par un autre qui paraissait plus grand. Son regard s'arrêta sur le dossier qui était resté ouvert sur le bureau de Tsunade. Elle le prit alors pour le lire. Tsunade la regarda, se rendant compte qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le lise elle tenta de l'arrêter. Mais il était trop tard, elle tournait déjà les feuilles du dossier avec un visage de plus en plus sombre …

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec mon dossier ?

-Je … Je voulais vérifier quelque chose …

-Violente… à tendance suicidaire …

-Arrête Mika !

-Je n'avais jamais lu mon dossier auparavant, c'est intéressant le regard qu'on porte sur moi …

-Tu n'es pas censé le lire …

-Je dois avouer qu'il est vrai que j'ai passé une adolescence mouvementée… Ils disent que c'est parce que j'ai été sous le choc que ma mère se soit suicidée alors que je n'avais que 6 ans … Ils doivent avoir raison.

-Ca suffit il se fait tard !

Lui prenant le dossier des mains, Tsunade coupa court à la lecture de Mika. Celle-ci ne dit rien, elle s'assit alors sur le canapé.

-Au fait ! Qui était-ce ?

-Hm ? De qui ?

-Lui …

-Ah … Le dernier membre du clan que je devais tuer ! Gomen il m'avait échappé !

-Tu n'avais pas à tuer un clan dans ta mission …

-…

-Mika !

-Vous avez raison Tsunade-sama ! Il se fait tard et comme je viens de rentrer d'un très long voyage, il me faut me reposer !

-Ton appartement … Personne n'y a emménagé et personne n'a touché à rien. Tu peux ré emménager là bas …

-Juste cette nuit, je n'ai plus envie de vivre dans cet appartement …

-Mais où comptes-tu vivre alors ?

-J'avais pensé à habiter la demeure des Atsuii …

-Quoi …?

-Oui … La maison de mon enfance …

-Mais …

-Je le sais parfaitement ! C'est là où ma mère est morte …

-…

-Vous pensez que je vais redevenir violente, incontrôlable et suicidaire ?

-…

Tsunade regarda fixement Mika qui ne dit rien. Elle sourit vaguement et reprit son manteau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis guérie !

_Tu penses que tu l'es mais … L'es-tu réellement ?_

-En attendant, je dormirai à mon appartement. Bon eh bien oyasumi nasai (1) Tsunade-sama ! »

Mika sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers son ancien appartement. Il faisait nuit mais qu'importe Konoha restait toujours aussi beau. Tout à l'heure, pressée, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder son village qu'elle aimait tant. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, sourit et marcha lentement dans le village.

_Nobu, je suis rentrée chez moi … Et je t'ai enfin vengé, tu peux être libre maintenant …_

* * *

(1) Bonne nuit

* * *

Pouah c'était nul ! Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de moi je dois l'avouer . . . Bref eh oui c'était l'anniversaire de Mika ... 30 Mars j'éxagère je sais c'est le mien comme anniversaire hahaha xD mais bon je suis Dieu dans ma fic je fais ce que je veux ! L'étranger c'était pas vraiment Mika lol mais bon d'un côté oui :) Mais bon voilà qui c'est Nobu ? Pourquoi Mika a tant changé ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue si triste ? (le mal de tête pointe à l'horizon ...) Bref je vous souhaite une bonne année mes meilleurs voeux :) Que du bonheur quoi ! Gros bisous à vous et s'il vous plait des reviews ! 


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou vous :) Bon voici le chapitre 12 de ma fic j'ai vraiment rien à dire alors bonne lecture :) et je fais une rapide réponse au reviews pour tout le monde lol Merci à vous pour vos encouragements ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire même si c'est la rentrée et que je suis arrivée 2 fois en retard cette semaine xD (oui on s'en fou ...) Donc merci à : Popine, kana-chan, alexou the best, Fan2tout, et Kago-chan. Gros bisous et puis place à la lecture :)

* * *

Chap. 12 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

« Hokage-sama ! Hokage-sama !

-Hmm ?

Tsunade releva sa tête de son bureau. La bouche pâteuse, elle se réveilla difficilement.

-Euh … Je ferai mieux de revenir plus tard …

-Non … C'est pour ?

-L'homme au manteau noir ! Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé !

L'Hokage sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se remémora la nuit dernière et se gratta la tête.

-Vous parlez de _ça _?

-Ah …

-Emportez-le ! Essayez de trouver d'où il vient !

-Compris ! »

Le ninja mit le cadavre sur son épaule et partit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Tsunade regarda la nouvelle pile de dossier qui avait apparu durant son sommeil et pesta.

_Shizune …_

_

* * *

_

Un rayon de soleil filtrat à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Mika. La jeune fille enfouie sous les couvertures cacha sa tête sous les draps, espérant retrouver le sommeil qui avait été perturbé par le soleil. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressortit la tête d'entre les couvertures les yeux demi clos. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda sa chambre.

_Plus de deux ans …_

Dans son grand tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama, elle rentra dans sa salle de bain et commença sa toilette. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle en ressortit en serviette. Elle ouvrit sa grande armoire et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se vêtit finalement d'un petit short en jean et d'une chemise à manche courte qu'elle noua au-dessus du nombril. Les clés en main et s'apprêtant à sortir, elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte et courut vers le sac à dos qu'elle avait jeté hier soir en rentrant.

_Oops, failli oublier … Ahh je suis en retard !_

Mika regarda sa montre et courut vers la sortie et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle était déjà en retard, il était trop tard alors un petit peu plus, ou un petit peu moins ça n'allai pas arranger son cas. Elle décida donc d'aller au bureau de l'Hokage en marchant doucement. L'étrange chaleur qui n'était pas du tout habituelle au mois de mars, obligeait tout le monde à se vêtir plus légèrement qu'à leur habitude. La fête de Konoha approchait à grands pas, alors tout le monde s'activait afin de ne pas collecter de retards. Mika sourit en voyant tout le monde s'affaisser au labeur, elle avait enfin retrouvé son village. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Euh nan …

-C'est une nouvelle !

-Tu … Tu crois ?

-Ouep ! Une fille aussi jolie on en aurait déjà entendu parler !

-Haha t'as raison !

-Je crois que je vais en faire ma cavalière et ma petite amie en même temps !

-Hey ! Mais tu n'aurais pas déjà une petite amie que tu adores toi ?

-Ouais … Mais à côté de ça …Elle n'est pas du tout sortable ! Hahaha !

-Heu … Derrière-toi …

-Hein ? De … ?

Une jeune fille rousse, une veine sur le front serrait le poing. Le jeune homme effrayé commença à fuir la furie qui le coursait.

-Alors comme ça je ne suis pas sortable hein ? Meurs ! »

* * *

Tsunade regardait par la fenêtre. Shizune qui était dans le bureau perdit patience. 

« Hokage-sama !

-Hm … ?

-Mettez-vous au travail s'il vous plaît !

-J'ai envie d'aller un petit peu jouer …

-Non ! Vous avez déjà joué cette semaine !

-Je ne veux pas travailler …

-Pff ….

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Mika qui des papiers dans la main paraissait calme. Shizune lâcha le rouleau qu'elle tenait, et regarda la jeune fille un air de surprise sur le visage.

-Gomen ne pour le retard. Konnichiwa Shizune onee-san, Hokage-sama …

-Comment expliques-tu ton retard ?

-J'étais fatiguée . . .

Tsunade ne su quoi répondre, elle s'attendait aux habituelles excuses sortit tout droit de l'imagination débordante de Mika. Elle avait changé, et le Godaime s'aperçue qu'au fond, elle en était déçue … Remise de son choc, Shizune prit la parole

-Mika-chan ! Tu es revenue, mais … je n'ai pas vu ton rapport ce matin.

-C'est normal, il est là !

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille posa le rouleau qu'elle tenait sur le bureau de Tsunade qui la regardait toujours aussi bizarrement.

-J'ai … Quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Ah non rien … Tu as quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

-Non non …

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Shizune l'arrêta.

-Joyeux anniversaire en retard !

-Arigatou … »

* * *

« Naruto … Pas ici … 

-Ben pourquoi pas ?

-Il y a trop de monde . . .

-Haha ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous verra …

-Mais si quelqu'un nous voyait ?

-T'inquiète pas …

Naruto prit un parchemin dans sa poche et il le colla au mur devant lui.

-Voilà personne ne nous a vu, et le piège va vraiment bien fonctionner ! (1)

-A te regarder on dirait que tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Toujours en train de faire des bêtises …

-Hahaha celui qui va se faire prendre à ce piège … Hahaha je veux voir sa tête ! Hahaha !

Naruto qui était en train de rire devant un Konohamaru sceptique entendit alors quelqu'un s'approcher. Il fit signe à Konohamaru de se taire et de s'approcher. Une femme s'approcha alors des deux compères, lorsqu'elle mit le pied sur une feuille …

_Ok … Cinq, quatre …_

Mais à ce moment là, le renard s'arrêta de compter. Il regardait avec horreur que c'était l'Hokage qui allait se faire prendre au piège. Un grand bruit d'explosion éclata et un grand nuage de fumée se forma autour de la « jeune » femme … Quand la fumée se dissipa, les passants qui avaient assisté à la scène éclatèrent de rire. (2) Naruto qui s'était caché ne pu réprimer son rire et ria avec Konohamaru qui se tenait les côtes … Tsunade se retourna alors vers Naruto qui s'arrêta soudainement de rire.

-Naruto …

-Haha Tsunade Oba Chan … Tu vas tout comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre …?

-Ben … Tu sais avec le stress et tout … Il fallait que je me détende.

Une veine apparue sur le front de l'Hokage qui marmonna.

-Na-ru-toooo . . . »

Le blond prit soudain conscience de sa bêtise et couru aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Derrière lui Tsunade criait son prénom et le suivait. Après une dizaine de coups et deux heures de course poursuite, ils s'arrêtèrent au bureau surplombant le village. Après que Shizune leur ai crié dessus, les insultant de « gamins », ils s'assirent alors dans un petit salon.

« Pff … Tu ne changeras jamais Naruto

- Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

-Hein ? Quel charme ?

-En tout cas j'en ai bien plus que toi Tsunade Oba Chan !

-Tsss … Et dire que tu vas te marier bientôt et tu agis comme un enfant.

-J'ai besoin … de … décompresser …

-C'était si dur de rencontrer Hiashi Hyuga ?

-Haha … Eh bien, disons que … Je pensais que ça allait être pire. Mais apparemment il ne soucis plus trop d'Hinata, préférant se consacrer à sa sœur.

-Je vois …

-Bref, avec tous les préparatifs, tout ce remue-ménage. Je ne sais plus où en donner de la tête… Mais dis-moi ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui es-tu si heureuse ?

Tsunade sourit à cette remarque. Heureuse ? Oui, elle devait sûrement l'être …

-Elle est revenue …

-Enfin ? Haha tout s'explique, ta protégée est enfin revenue … Je vais devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Hinata. Elle sera contente.

-Oui …Mais …

-Je sais je ne lui dirais pas à … Ca va faire ressurgir sa rage. »

Il éclata de rire en se levant et laissa la Hokage, qui le sourire aux lèvres se leva à son tour. Elle regarda alors vers la fenêtre et soupira.

_Heureuse… Mais pendant combien de temps encore ?_

_

* * *

_

(1)Je suis sûre que vous avez pensé à autre chose ralalaaaa xD !

(2)Je vous laisse imaginer lol je suis trop flemmarde sur ce coup :P

* * *

Voilà je sais c'est pas super mais au moins c'est long ! lol Bref je ne sais pas si je vais publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine comme d'habitude parce que disons que en ce moment je suis sans inspiration (quoi ? vous le saviez déjà ? Ca se voit tant que ça?) et puis je dois finir mon TPE mais qui est bien avancé ! bref euhh je vais peut-être faire un effort et écrire la suite où je prévois de l'action yeah lol et puis euh ça sera la fête a Konohaaa :) Je vous fais de gros bisous et puis reviews s'il vous plait. (toutes critiques acceptées xD )  



	13. Chapter 13

Coucou à vous ! Bref cette semaine j'ai fait preuve d'un certain courage et je vous ai donc pondu quelque chose. Mais tout d'abord RAR !

alexou the best : Lol Bon et bien voici la suite :) Effectivement pas beaucoup de révélation et je suis désolée ni dans celui-ci mais je vais tout expliquer à la fin du chapitre ! Désolée j'espère que tu vas quand même continuer à lire. Bisous

Fan2tout : Ahaha bonnn bah tant pis si tu veux pas imaginer lol ! Allez bisous !

Bref voilà fini pour ça c'était rapide ... Normal plus personne ne me laisse de reviews. va pleurer dans son coin Mais bon je dois quand même introduire ce chapitre alors c'est un chapitre : FETE DE KONOHA ! yeah c'est la fête dans notre village préféré, ça se passe quelque jours après le dernier chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Gros bisous !Rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre:)

* * *

Chap. 13 : Aishiteru …ka ?

« One Chan je veux manger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger alors ?

-Ca ça ça ! »

La petite fille et sa sœur se dirigèrent donc vers un des stands de la fête de Konoha. Elle battait son plein et tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Mika arriva alors, dans son yukata rose, seule. Elle commença à s'avancer en souriant entre les stands qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs aux reflets violets arrivant au-dessus des reins, la peau laiteuse, vêtue d'un yukata bleu ciel. Elle s'approcha alors de Hinata qui se tenait aux côtés de Naruto.

« Gomen ! Je suis en retard !

-Ce n'est pas grave !

-Bon maintenant que tu es là … Et si on allait au stand de ramen d'Ichiraku ? Aux fêtes, il fait au même prix ses spécialités que les normaux.

-Des ramens … À manger ? Kyaah on y va !

-Ikke ! »

Entraînant Hinata, les deux mangeurs parcoururent le chemin en direction du stand. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le stand, des étoiles dans les yeux et s'assirent tous les trois. Ils commandèrent leurs plats et mangèrent tout en parlant.

« Mika-chan ?

-Oui ?

-Où étais-tu pendant ces deux ans ?

-Hm … J'étais en mission !

-Non c'est vrai ? Toi ? Tu peux aller en mission ?

-Naruto-kun … Tu veux mourir ?

-Haha je plaisante, alors où étais-tu ?

-Tenshi no kuni …(1)

Naruto s'arrêta de manger et perdit son sourire. Tenshi no kuni … Un village caché dans le pays de l'eau, où étaient originaires beaucoup d'assassins. Etant donné le danger que représentait ce village, peu de missions se faisaient là-bas. Oui, c'était jugé trop dangereux. Mika continuait de manger, comme si de rien était. Hinata sentit une certaine gêne de ce silence.

-Ah Mika-chan… Alors en quoi constituait ta mission ? »

Mais avant que la jeune kunoichi puisse répondre, une explosion se fit entendre, suivie de cris apeurés. Les trois ninjas se levèrent alors de leurs chaises et coururent vers l'origine du vacarme. Courant en sens inverse du flux des civils qui tentaient de s'échapper du massacre, Naruto et les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant un groupe de shinobis masqués et vêtus de noir. Peu après, d'autres ninjas masqués et de Konoha arrivèrent en compagnie de l'Hokage. Un silence s'installa, la tension était palpable presque étouffante. Le Godaime s'avança et se plaça devant celui qui semblait être le chef des intrus. Et soupira, elle semblait être sortie d'une salle de jeu car elle tenait encore dans sa main des dés. Elle détailla ces ninjas. Une vingtaine de ninjas dont le niveau était insondable. Chuunin ? Jounin ? Plutôt jounin … Les ANBUS étaient tous partis en mission… Gagner du temps il fallait gagner du temps.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Attaqué le village caché de Konoha, un jour de fête qui plus est …

-Nous recherchons quelqu'un…

-Très intéressant… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Des ninjas de Tenshi no kuni.

A l'entente du nom du village, plusieurs shinobis de Konoha chuchotèrent entre eux. Certains commençaient à reculer, la peur les conseillant de fuir. Les ninjas de Tenshi no Kuni ricanèrent de leur réaction. Naruto regarda alors Mika qui ne disait rien, elle était dans la foule et semblait avoir un regard vide.

_Je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien. Serait-elle passée de leur côté ? Pas possible …_

Tsunade reprit la parole, les mains sur les hanches.

-Comment osez-vous attaquer notre village ? Vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte de ce que vous faites …

-Oh bien sûr que si, nous savons ce que nous faisons. Mais bon, avec votre troupe de ninjas, qui en passant n'ont vraiment pas l'air très fort, ne pourront rien contre nous. Alors donnez nous ce que nous voulons et nous vous laisserons continuer votre petite fête comme si de rien n'était.

-Pff… Ne nous sous-estimer pas !

-Loin de là l'idée de vous sous-estimer … Mais le temps passe et ce n'est pas tout mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on puisse livrer la personne recherchée au chef du village. Nous avons… Comment dire ? Des affaires à régler . . .

-Qui cherchez-vous au juste ?

-Oh rien. Une traîtresse… Mika Atsuii …

Tsunade s'en souvenait à présent. Elle était tellement heureuse de son retour qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de regarder son rapport. Et puis sa mission … Dans qu'elle village déjà ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais là, Tenshi no kuni … Oui, c'était là-bas qu'elle l'avait envoyée, pour infiltrer un clan très puissant . . .

Mika qui ne semblait pas du tout surprise par cette déclaration, s'avança à travers la foule sous le regard surpris des gens qui l'entouraient. Naruto partit dans son sillage, la suivant pour mieux voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et au cas où un combat allait s'engager. Elle arriva alors devant le groupe de Tenshi no kuni, elle ne disait rien, elle semblait blasée… La Godaime la regarda, _sa _Mika avait changé, et elle ne le voulait pas.

-Tiens tiens … Comme on se retrouve Mika-san !

-Konbanwa … Vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

-Oh oui bien sûr. . . Surtout depuis qu'on a découvert que tu avais décimé un des clans les plus importants du village.

-Ah ? Je suis extrêmement navrée … Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions premières…

-Oui oui… Nous sommes au courant… Cette poule mouillée de Nobu, hein c'est bien ça ?

Mika serra tellement fort les poings, que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

-Haha viens avec nous petite. Le chef du village t'attend.

-Elle n'ira nulle part avec vous !

Celui qui avait parlé soupira. Pourquoi tout devait-il être compliqué ? Il avait juste à emmener cette fille et s'en aller … Et voilà que l'Hokage s'opposait à sa demande … Il enleva son masque et découvrit un visage balafré d'une croix sur le front. Il avait le visage dur et mûr (2).

-Nous avons été gentils jusque là. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir vous mesurez à nous ?

-J'en suis …

-Je viens avec vous ! Je subirai ma sentence.

-Mika ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis désolée … Mais nous n'avons aucune chance. Tous les ANBUS sont en missions et nous sommes juste trois à pouvoir nous mesurer à eux … Trois contre une vingtaine… Le choix est vite fait.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre les hommes masqués. Une flèche blonde passa devant elle et égorgea avec un kunai deux des ninjas ennemis.

-Désolé Mika-chan ! Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça … Tsunade oba-chan et Hinata en seraient triste.

-Pff … Vous… Vous adorez tout compliquer pas vrai ?

-Mais non … Juste m'amuser. »

Mika soupira. Elle joignit ses mains et commença à former des signes. Quelques uns qui avaient reconnue la technique reculèrent de peur. Ils ne voulaient pas y passer, et les plus proche étaient ceux qui allaient mourir en premier. Des shurikens furent lancés en direction de Mika qui les évita en sautant. Elle continuait à malaxer son chakra comme si de rien était. Sa technique était longue mais efficace sur plusieurs personnes en même temps. Tsunade, elle ne resta pas les bras croisés et se mesura à l'homme prénommé Kazuma. Il était sûrement le plus fort d'entre eux et semblait s'amuser de la situation. Naruto, quand à lui, avait effectué un Kage bunshin no jutsu et avait fait apparaître 3 clones de lui-même. Tous trois se battait à toute allure. Des corps tombant par-ci par là. Mika joignit finalement ses mains dans le signe du tigre et dit :

« Akumu no jutsu ! (3) »

Des cris s'élevèrent alors, ceux qui avaient survécu à la tornade Naruto et qui avaient échappés par chance à la technique de Mika reculèrent encore plus. Mis à part sept ninjas qui étaient en train d'observer le combat.

Tsunade continuait de se battre contre Kazuma, Naruto et Mika s'étaient placés devant les sept ninjas restant. Les autres étaient vraiment faibles comparés à ce qui les attendaient. Ils avaient besoin de renfort.

_Merde ! On est foutu, ils avaient tout prévu. Les autres se battent contre des ninjas qui s'étaient cachés. Hinata … Elle se débrouille pas mal._

Naruto sourit à sa propre remarque, sa fiancée était devenue plus forte. Peut-être grâce à lui, du moins il l'espérait. Les sept ninjas qui commencèrent à ricaner, s'approchèrent de Mika et Naruto. Mika n'avait aucun kunai, ni aucun shuriken, dans cette tenue elle ne pouvait pas se battre convenablement. Elle pesta et les fusilla du regard. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de revenir au village. Maintenant par sa faute beaucoup étaient morts, blessés… Elle ferma les yeux et prit la parole.

« Naruto-kun, on ne peut plus rien faire je dois …

-On vous a manqués ?

Des dizaines d'ANBUS étaient revenus. Ils pouvaient tous respirer. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique et de force. Les ninjas de Tenshi no Kuni pestèrent et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

-Bon eh bien Tsunade … Il se trouve qu'on va devoir arrêté là notre petit combat ! J'ai été vraiment heureux de te rencontrer mais là je dois vraiment y aller. Eh bien j'espère à très bientôt. »

Il sourit et disparu à son tour dans un nuage de fumée. Tsunade rougit et frappa le sol avec son pied, la terre se craqua et se sépara en deux formant un espace séparant la ville.

_Baka !_

Elle se retourna alors vers les shinobis de Konoha qui, s'attendant à une crise de colère, sursautèrent. Elle les regarda un sourcil levé et demanda à deux des ANBUS qui menaient l'équipe, Mika, Naruto et Hinata de la suivre dans son bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celle-ci s'assit derrière son bureau et les invita à s'asseoir à leur tour. Mika se dirigea vers son canapé dans lequel elle s'assit.

« Sasuke Uchiwa ! Itachi Uchiwa ! Veuillez retirer vos masques, ça me gêne la vue.

Les deux ANBUS retirèrent leurs masques et regardèrent la jeune fille dans le canapé.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui bien sûr, après que Mika nous ait raconté ses deux ans …

-Mika ?

Les deux Uchiwa levèrent leurs sourcils et regarda dans la salle. Mais ne reconnurent pas la jeune fille qui assise dans le salon prit la parole.

-Il est vrai que je vous dois des explications. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Qui est Nobu ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils appelé la traîtresse ?

Les deux ANBUS ne dirent rien malgré le fait qu'ils voulaient poser des questions. Ils décidèrent d'écouter.

* * *

(1)Tenshi voulant dire ange en japonais … Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom lol peut-être à cause de Evangelion p 

(2)Lol Pensez à FMA (Full Metal Alchimiste)

(3)Technique héréditaire de la famille Atsuii, Akumu signifiant cauchemar.

* * *

Héhé ! C'est fini ! Bon et bien je sais j'ai un peu laissé la fic sur le mauvais moment c'est à dire avant toutes les explications ... Mais que voulez-vous ! C'est à cause de Kago-chan ! Elle voulait absolument un chapitre cette semaine, moi qui pensais écrire un chapitre très long avec la suite des explications mais en le publiant quand je l'aurais fini (mais vous savez avec les soldes et le lycée et plein d'autres choses ben pas fini pour ce week-end)... Donc ne me tuez pas (oui tuez Kago chan si vous êtes en colère)! Bref j'ai plus de reviews bah tant pis ! Je posterai dans super longtemps la suite ! Mais merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews je vous aime vous ! lol Bon et pour parler du chapitre 14 , vous vous en doutez c'est toutes les explications avec Nobu et Tenshi no kuni ! (moi je sais ! moi je sais ! _Nonnn sans blague ?_ Ta gueule voix intérieur ! _Vei vei ...) _Bon voilà je vous fais de gros bisous et à la prochaine 


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde :) Et voilà je suis de retour avec le chapitre 14 que j'ai fini euhhh mercredi oui c'est ça mais bon j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'avais pas la force de la poster et la relire ... Pourquoi pas hier non plus ? Parce que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de boulot (véritable...) Mais bon de toutes façons la suite n'étant pas pressée c'est pas grave que je sois en retard n'est-ce pas :D Bref ... Que dire que dire ... Ben enfin les explications, sur qui est Nobu machin machin ... Un chapitre vraiment très long ! Je suis surprise mais je savais qu'il allait être long vu tout ce qu'il fallait raconter ... (hann quelles excuse pathétiques !) Je sais je sais T.T Bon ben place aux réponses reviews

RAR

Kana-chan : Désolée ! J'ai pas fait exprés de m'arrêter ici :P Mais en tout cas Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! Bisouuus

Sorany : Pfff Espèce de méchante va ! Je sais déjà que personne ne me poste de reviews pas besoin de le rappeler ! T.T lol Bisous thx :)

Titia : Coucou toi ! Mdr ... Effectivement je connais ton point de vue en ce qui concerne ce couple ... Mais tu connais la fin de ma fic lol je t'ai tout raconté déjà enfin sans rentrer dans les détails mais bon .. Allez bisous

Alexou the best : Merci de continuer à lire ma fic lol ça fait vraiment plaisir. Gros bisous à toi et voilà la suite !

Voilààà ! Bon cétait rapide car comme l'a si bien dit Sorany personne ne me poste de reviews T.T mais à quoi ça sert que je continus à écrire ma fic si personne ne l'apprécie ? Rien ... Maissss bon je vous dois quand même cette explication alors j'ai fait l'effort d'écrire malgré tout le travail sous lequel je croule ... je hais l'école ! Bon j'ai fini de blablater ! lol Gros bisous !

* * *

Chap. 14 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

«Il est vrai que je vous dois des explications. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Qui est Nobu ? Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils appelé la traîtresse ?

Les deux ANBUS ne dirent rien malgré le fait qu'ils voulaient poser des questions. Ils décidèrent d'écouter.

-En fait, tout à commencer avec la mission qui m'a été attribuée il y a de ça deux ans …

_**Flash Back**_

Mika arriva au village où sa mission l'avait envoyée. Tenshi no kuni, un village très dangereux. Il fallait qu'elle empêche une tentative d'assassinat, menée par un des clans les plus important du village, le clan Fubuki. Par où commencer ? Le ventre de la jeune fille gargouilla, Mika s'assit résignée, il fallait qu'elle mange ou elle allait mourir.

« A manger … A manger … »(1)

La kunoichi déambulait dans les rues du village à la recherche d'un petit restaurant. Un jeune homme passa devant Mika et leva un sourcil moqueur.

« Eh ben dis donc ! On dirait bien que tu as faim toi !

_Nan c'est vrai ? Ca ce voit tant que ça ? Ahh la honte ! Tant pis donne-moi à manger crétin au lieu de te moquer !_

Elle regarda le jeune homme plaçait devant elle, il était assez petit, frêle, des lunettes, bref ce n'était pas un modèle de beauté. Elle soupira et prit un air faussement poli.

-Je suis nouvelle dans le village, et il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent pour me payer un restaurant. Et cela fait depuis un bon moment que je n'ai rien avalé. Je suppose donc avoir très faim.

_Et voilà ! Si je n'avais pas acheté tous ces habits peut-être qu'il resterait de l'argent et que j'aurais pu manger. Et au final, je n'aurais pas eu à lui parler !_

-Haha ! Tu me fais rire toi ! Je t'aime bien ! Viens je t'invite à manger.

-C'est vrai ? Ok ! On va manger quoi ?(2)

-Hm la spécialité du village, puisque tu es nouvelle.

-Ouais !

-Au fait ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Mika Atsuii.

-Tu ne me demandes pas mon nom ?

_Non, je m'en fiche un peu ...  
_

-Si si ! Alors ? C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Appelle-moi Nobu ! Et je t'appellerai Mika-chan ok ?

-D'accord . . .

_Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'appelle Nobu … Mais bon il m'invite à manger, il a l'air sympa . . ._

Ils arrivèrent alors devant un grand restaurant dans lequel ils rentrèrent. Ils s'assirent à une table, Nobu, un sourire aux lèvres était en train de commander les plats à une serveuse et Mika quant à elle, regardait ailleurs.

-Alors dis-moi Mika qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

-Moi … Je suis venue chercher du travail.

-Vraiment ?

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de travailler ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

-Mouais …

La serveuse revint alors vers eux des plats posés sur un plateau. Elle les posa devant Mika qui les regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ouaaa ! Rapide ! Itadakimasu !

Elle attaqua alors les plats. Nobu la regardait tout en continuant à sourire. Et il commença lui aussi à manger. Mika releva sa tête des plats et regarda le bandeau frontal qu'ornait le jeune homme, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant car il était dissimulé sous quelques mèches rebelles.

_Il veut se donner un style ou quoi ?(3) Bref ... Sois gentille, sois gentille ...  
_

-Tu es un ninja ?

-Ouep ! Je ne suis qu'un genin pour l'instant mais je travaille dur pour progresser… Même si mes supérieurs disent que je suis un bon à rien.

-Ah ? Des supérieurs ?

-Oui ! Je viens de rentrer dans le clan Fubuki !

Mika s'arrêta de manger pendant quelques secondes et leva un sourcil.

_Fubuki …_

Elle haussa des épaules et repris la conversation.

-Moi aussi je suis genin ! Tu crois qu'ils me voudraient bien comme disciple ?

_Ahh Genin … Que de souvenirs …_

-Euh toi ? Un ninja ?

-Oui moi.

-Ben je verrais bien. Je te présenterais à mon sensei après déjeuner.

-Ok ! »

* * *

Mika suivait Nobu qui marchait devant. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande demeure éloignée du centre du village. Des maisons plus petites mais de même style apparaissaient aux côtés de celle-ci. 

-Bon voici la résidence principale. Et les maisons adjacentes c'est pour les disciples, les plus grandes allant aux meilleurs bien sûr.

-Ah ! Et c'est où chez toi ?

-Euh la maison là-bas ! C'est petit mais confortable !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Nobu montra une toute petite cabane assez éloignée de la résidence principale.

_Petit … Tu fais bien de le dire !_

-Viens je vais te présenter à mon sensei. Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien t'engager !

-D'accord…

Le jeune homme entraîna alors Mika vers une grande maison proche de la résidence principale. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenait droit et était en train de commander un petit groupe de ninjas. Lorsque les deux jeunes s'approchèrent, il fit un signe de tête aux shinobis qui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

-Nobu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu devrais t'entraîné, au lieu de traîner !

-Euh oui sensei mais …

-Tout de suite !

-Oui !

Le genin couru alors vers un dojo sans accorder un regard à Mika qui le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur. Elle regarda alors le quarantenaire devant elle et sourit.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Mika Atsuii et j'aimerais travailler en tant que disciple au clan Fubuki.

L'homme la toisa du regard et eu un rictus malveillant.

-Quoi ? Une fille ? Et puis quoi encore … Vraiment les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Ils pensent n'importe quoi.

_Tss … Si tu savais ce que je pourrais te faire pauvre cloche … Mais bon la mission !_

-S'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais vraiment faire mes preuves avant que vous ne m'envoyer dehors !

-Pff … Tu es mignonne, alors je veux bien te faire une fleur. Je te prendrai comme disciple mais tu devras aider les femmes à faire le ménage dans la résidence principale.

-Le ménage ?

-Quoi … Tu ne veux pas ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en or et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

-Bien sûr que je le ferai ! »

_Ahh je déteste le ménage ! Kami-sama … Doushite ?_

_

* * *

_  
« Nobu ! Nobu !

-Ah Mika chan ! Alors comment ça s'est passé cette rencontre avec le chef du clan ?

-Très bien ! Aujourd'hui je suis officiellement débutante dans le clan Fubuki !

-Je savais que tu allais réussir ! C'est pourquoi j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

-Hm ? C'est quoi ?

-Ben ouvre … Baka !

-C'est toi le baka !

Mika prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit, il y avait un jolie bracelet en argent.

-Merci baka !

-Tss … Pas de quoi ! »

La jeune fille sourit et mit le bracelet à son poignet.

* * *

Mika passait la serpillière sur le sol, accroupie, elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles … 

« Jamais … Konoha … Serpillière … Esclave …

Lorsque passant à côté d'une porte coulissante, elle entendit une conversation intéressante. Arrêtant son mouvement de va-et-vient, elle colla son oreille contre la porte coulissante.

-Vous avez tout préparé ?

-Oui …

-Rappelez moi votre plan.

-Dans un mois, le sénateur du village de la brousse entreprendra son voyage annuel pour le pays des glaces. Escorté des ninjas de son village, il traversera les montagnes pour un voyage d'une durée de 5 jours. Nous aurons donc 4 nuits pour agir dans les ténèbres de la nuit, tuer tous les ninjas qui seront au nombre de 15. Je pense vraiment qu'une équipe de 5 sera suffisante, Fubuki-sama.

-Bien … Nous allons faire comme ça. Choisis ton équipe parmi les membres de mon clan et préparez-vous pour cette mission. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est importante ! Je veux que tout soit fait la 1ère nuit. Et je te remercie pour l'aide que tu apportes au clan...

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit alors violemment sur une Mika qui trouva soudainement un grand intérêt à une tache du plancher.

-On peut savoir ce qu'une débutante, doublée de femme de ménage, fait à écouter aux portes ?

-Bah … Le ménage ?

L'homme à la cicatrice en forme de croix (4) souleva un de ses sourcils et sourit, amusé.

-Mika-chan ! Viens vite ! Notre entraînement va commencer.

_Tu me sauves la vie Nobu … _

Elle se releva alors et se courba devant le shinobi et partit en courant vers le dojo d'entraînement aux côtés de Nobu.

-Tu es vraiment étrange Mika-chan.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ça fait 1 mois que t'es ici et … tu agis très bizarrement …

-Hein ? Bizarrement ? Comparée à toi … Je suis tout à fait normale …

-Baka ! Moi au moins je n'écoute pas aux portes et je ne m'amuse pas à épier tous les faits et gestes de Kazuma-dono (4)

-Moi ? Faire tout ça ? Mais non tu te trompes …

_Ahh il a tout découvert ! Il est trop fort ! _(C'est elle qu'est nulle xD)

-Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Quoi ?

-Non pas que ça me dérange, mais je pense pas que tu puisses entretenir une relation durable avec lui. Et puis tu sais il est vraiment trop âgé pour toi.

-Mais …

-Attends laisse moi finir ! Je pense aussi que, avec lui ça sera juste histoire d'un soir. Et je pense que tu mérites beaucoup mieux !

-Pff je ne suis pas amoureuse … Baka et tu serais meilleur pour moi peut-être ?

-Oui ! Moi au moins je t'aime et je ne te laisserai jamais … J'aime quand tu ris, je suis triste quand je vois de la tristesse dans tes yeux. Je sais que je pourrais te rendre heureuse !

Mika s'arrêta de marcher … Au bout de ce mois à Tenshi no kuni, Nobu était devenu son meilleur ami, toujours là à la sauver quand elle était en mauvaise posture. Alors pourquoi devait-il être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Nobu était face à elle, les joues en feu dues à sa déclaration.

-Gomen Nobu… Mais …

-Ca va, ne dis plus rien … On va être en retard à l'entraînement, tu viens ? »

_Ta voix tremble baka …_

Mika hocha la tête et suivie Nobu qui la précédait.

* * *

La jeune fille sautait de branche en branche le regard fixé sur un point de l'horizon. Elle était en retard et devait faire vite pour les rattraper. Elle pensa alors à son village et à la fin de cette mission qui allait être très proche. Elle accéléra alors sa course. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la vallée le combat avait pratiquement touché à sa fin. Kazuma se tenait devant le sénateur et s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal afin de tuer le sénateur, entouré des 4 autres ninjas qui regardaient la scène. Concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds, Mika accéléra encore plus sa vitesse et réussit à sauver in extremis le sénateur qui apeuré, tremblait comme une feuille. La kunoichi se posta devant lui et se positionna en position de combat. 

« Je savais que tu étais plus forte que tu ne le paraissais.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Bien sûr. De quel village viens-tu ? Suna no Kuni ? Konoha ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

Mika regardait les autres ninjas qui souriaient. Elle entreprit d'attaquer en lançant des shurikens en directions des shinobis qui les évitèrent facilement en sautant. Lorsqu'ils retombèrent, au sol, ils affichaient un sourire triomphant et moqueur.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

-Peut-être bien.

Kazuma sourit et évita habilement le retour des shurikens, alors que deux d'entre eux les reçurent de plein fouet. Allongés au sol, ils étaient morts.

-Tu as mis ton chakra dans ses shurikens afin de les contrôlés . . . Vraiment tu m'impressionne mais ce n'est pas assez pour que je me batte contre toi ! Reviens me voir quand tu auras augmenté ta force ! Sur ce, je te laisse avec ces deux-là ! Ils finiront le travail. Essaye de ne pas mourir trop vite.

Le shinobi à la cicatrice en forme de croix disparu, un sourire aux lèvres, dans un nuage de fumée, laissant la jeune fille en compagnie des deux ninjas restant. Concentrée dans la malaxation de son chakra elle ne vit pas arrivé un troisième homme qui s'était caché derrière un arbre, foncé droit sur elle. Au dernier moment elle aperçu le scintillement d'un kunai. Mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

_Bouge-toi Mika ! Ma pauvre fille tu es trop bête. Tu aurais dû prévoir que ce Kazuma aurait prévu quelque chose pour couvrir ses arrières… Il est trop rapide je ne pourrais pas l'éviter._

Mais elle vit Nobu courir et essayer de planter vainement un kunai sur l'agresseur. Cependant celui-ci était un ninja expérimenté à la différence de Nobu qui avait seulement le niveau de Genin. Nobu tomba, les genoux à terre, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Le ninja qui lui avait planté un kunai souriait démentiellement et rejoignit ses camarades qui regardaient la scène. Mika couru vers Nobu, qui était allongé sur le ventre. Les larmes aux yeux elle le retourna et vit une mare de sang s'échapper d'un trou situé sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle plaqua ses mains dessus et essaya d'arrêter le flot de sang en concentrant son chakra dans ses mains.

-Ca ne veut pas … Ca ne veut pas s'arrêter ….

-Mika ... – chan …

- Nobu regarde moi ! Je vais te sortir de là ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais arrêter cette hémorragie !

-Mika…

-Ca ne s'arrête pas ! Pourquoi ? Je fais tout ce qu'il faut pourtant. Pourquoi ?

-Arrête … S'il te plaît …

-Non … Je ne veux pas …

Nobu sourit difficilement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… Ca me rend triste de te voir triste.

-Je ne suis pas triste parce que... tu vas t'en sortir …

-Non… je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?

-Je …

Nobu toussa et cracha du sang devant Mika qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Je savais que tu étais une espionne. Ne me demande pas comment. Et j'étais inquiet pour toi, alors je t'ai suivie. Bête comme tu es, j'étais sûr que tu allais faire une bêtise…

-C'est toi le baka …

-Tu sais … Je suis toujours amoureux de toi, malgré le fait que je sais que je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi. Tu en aimes un autre c'est ça ?

La gorge nouée, et les yeux emplis de larmes, Mika hocha la tête difficilement.

-Je suis jaloux de lui. J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime …

Dans un dernier soubresaut, Nobu émit son dernier soupir. Il avait arrêté de respirer. Tout était fini…

-Ahahaha ! Il a toujours était pitoyable ce petit ! Je savais bien qu'il n'avait aucun espoir !

-Haha et moi je me rappelle quand il essayait de lancer des shurikens ! Hahaha hilarent !

Mika se releva alors, la tête baissée, son chakra commençant à tourner furieusement autour d'elle.

-Vous … Vous allez le payer… Tous…

Les 3 ninjas reculèrent. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'il fallait fuir. Mika joignit tout de suite ses mains pour former le signe du tigre et murmura

-Akumu no jutsu »

Des cris à glacer le sang s'élevèrent alors dans la nuit de pleine lune. Puis 5 minutes après, le calme revint dans la petite vallée.

_Nobu, je te vengerai … Tout le clan Fubuki, ils vont tous payer …_

_**Fin flash back **_

La jeune kunoichi avait fini de raconter son histoire et tripotait nerveusement un bracelet qu'elle portait en fixant la lune, fuyant le regard des autres présents dans la pièce. La Godaime se racla la gorge

-Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir. Retournez tous chez vous. Et Mika, viens me voir demain à 10h ! Et ne sois pas en retard.

-Bien … »

* * *

(1) Fufu moi aussi parfois en cours je suis comme ça alors une situation comme celle-ci est tout à fait possible ! 

(2)Quel virement de situationnnn ! Tout ça pour manger ralala ... _Tu fais pareil ... _Hein ? Qui ? Moi ? meuh nan ... fuis le regard du lecteur

(3)Elle parle des mèches rebelles qui étaient sur son front ...

(4) Mais siiii rappelez-vous ! FMA... Chapitre 13 ... Non ? T.T

* * *

Voilà alors alors ? Bon je sais vous vous dites pourquoi les 4 ninjas ils voulaient pas tuer Mika quand elle était en train d'essayer de sauver Nobu hein ? Ben tout ça parce que ce sont des sadiques et ils pensaient que Mika était vraiment nulle alors la tuer par derrière ça n'aurait servit à rien pour eux qui sont du genre à adorer se battre ... Voilà Bref il était super long ce chapitre ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? En tout cas j'espère que je n'aurai plus à écrire autant pour un chapitre lol ça fatigue xD Moi j'attends vos impressions ! Méchantes ou gentilles lol je veux des reviews ! lol S'il vous plait c'est gratuit après tout xD Bref Je vous souhaite une Bonne année _Hein ? Ah tu parles du nouvel an chinois ... Tsss _Beh oui nouvel an chinois ! lol bon bon beh j'espère à la semaine prochaine avec le retour de l'histoire entre Mika et les frères Uchiwa ... _Enfin ... _Chuuutt ! Et tout ça sur fond du mariage de Narutooo yeahh xD Bisouuuus :Xx  



	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca faisait bien longtemps :) tout ça pour dire que je post mon chapitre 15 que je trouve vraiment nul mais bon comme j'avais promis que je posterai le 30 Mars :Pp (oui oui mon anniversaire 17 ans ... So old TT) mdr Bref ! Le mariage de Naruto le voici le voilà mais d'abord réponses aux reviews ...

dragonise : la voilà la suite bonne lecture ... yeahh anti-sakura xD merci bisou Xx

blizzy : Ah moi aussi je regrette que tu n'es pas lu avant xD pour le sasu/mika on verra ;) mais moi je connais la fin xD hahahaha euhh bon daccord je sors ... bisous Xx

Voilà c'est fini pour ça mais avant de partir je vous laisse mon chapitre, come je l'ai déjà dit il n'est vraiment pas fameux mais bon ... Bonne lecture quand même et puis merci de suivre ma fic

* * *

Chap. 15 : Aishiteru …ka ?

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se marierait un jour avec … elle !

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre …

-Tsss tu ne comprends vraiment rien Ino ...

La blonde haussa les épaules et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Ah et dire que Hinata va se marier avant nous… C'est vraiment humiliant !

-Oui … On y va, on va être en retard sinon … »

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la maison des Haruno et se dirigèrent vers une grande résidence, celle des Hyuga.

Mika s'assit lentement et précautionneusement ne voulant pas froisser son kimono rose sortit pour l'occasion. Elle avait quelque chose de noble qui faisait que tous les regards s'étaient arrêtés sur elle au moins quelques minutes pour la contempler. Mais l'arrivée de Hinata dans son shiro-muku capta l'attention de toute l'assemblée. La cérémonie shintoïste, faite en tout intimité s'était terminée, l'héritière des Hyuga était devenue Uzumaki Hinata. Naruto, dans son kimono traditionnel, entra dans la salle, un air sérieux sur son visage, qui lui donné un autre côté séduisant.

Le dîner battait son plein, tout le monde riant et portant des toasts aux mariés, qui gênés ne savaient plus quoi dire. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses regarda froidement les mariés et frappa la table du poing :

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire …

-Tu pensais peut-être qu'il allait rester amoureux de toi encore longtemps ?

-Tss ce n'est qu'un pigeon, j'aimais bien qu'il me colle, mais voilà que maintenant il …

Sakura s'arrêta, horrifiée de ce qu'elle était en train d'avouer à Sasuke qui la regardait toujours.

-Il ?

-Sasuke-kun … Je ne voulais pas dire ça … Je …

Le jeune Uchiwa haussa des épaules et tourna le dos à la kunoichi qui rejetait la faute sur Ino.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire que c'était lui ! Tu aurais pu m'arrêter !

-C'est vrai … J'aurais pu mais que veux-tu, en amour comme à la guerre. Tous les coups sont permis.

Mika regardait la scène de ménage qui s'était engagée entre les deux meilleures amies et soupira.

_Pathétique . . ._

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Pardon ?

-C'est pathétique non ?

-Ah … oui …

Itachi sourit à Mika qui lui rendit faiblement. Il l'avait observé depuis le début du dîner et a trouvé cette occasion idéale pour aller lui parler.

-Tu es partie sans nous prévenir, mon frère et moi.

-Je ne pense pas que vous prévenir aurait changé quelque chose.

-Effectivement … Mais ça nous aurait empêché de te chercher.

-C'était inutile. »

La jeune fille se leva et laissa Itachi qui était resté à la table ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la kunoichi.

_Froide … Ca te va bien ma belle. Mais je te préférais avant …_

Itachi sourit et se retourna vers un groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussaient plus loin.

_. . . pathétique . . ._

Mika s'éloigna du Uchiwa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir, après tout quand elle le voyait, elle avait un sentiment étrange. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça ? Sentant poindre un mal de tête imminent elle secoua la tête et décida de sortir. Une légère brise soufflait dans le jardin de la propriété. La jeune fille s'assit sur un rocher au bord d'un petit lac artificiel, où l'eau coulait d'une petite cascade, silencieusement. Mika soupira et regarda le ciel dépourvu de nuages.

« Tu soupires beaucoup ces temps-ci …

-Sasuke-kun ?

Le shinobi lui sourit, et s'appuya contre l'arbre planté près du rocher.

-Tu as quitté la fête ?

-Oui … J'ai laissé Naruto à son beau père.

-Le pauvre …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il sait se protéger même si parfois ça ne se voit pas.

Mika sourit légèrement en repensant au moment où Hinata lui avait raconté qu'elle était fiancée à Naruto.

_**Flash Back**_

-Heinnnnn ?

-Je … suis fiancée … à Naruto-kun

Hinata entrechoquait ses doigts l'un contre l'autre et détournait le regard.

-Ca j'avais compris … tu l'appelles toujours Naruto-kun ?

-C'est juste devant les autres.

-Ah ça va aller je préfère ne pas savoir le petit nom que tu lui donne.

-Mika !

-Et ton père dans tout ça ?

-Eh bien …

-Hm ?

-Il a dit qu'il le testerait, pour savoir si il était digne de la famille Hyuga …

-Ah et tel que je le connais… Je plains le fiancé …

Mika sourit et l'entraîna par le bras.

-Mais où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Faire les magasins. Une jeune fiancée se doit d'avoir une belle garde robe pour son futur mari !

-Tu n'es pas furieuse ?

-Ben pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Mais c'est comment tu as réagi …

-Ah … C'est parce que j'étais surprise, il s'est passé tant de chose depuis que je suis partie. Mais je ne suis pas du tout furieuse je suis même très heureuse … voir même un peu jalouse.

Mika tira la langue et entra dans un magasin de lingerie avec une Hinata rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

_**Fin du flash back**_

-Tu ne souris plus aussi souvent qu'avant. C'est vraiment rare des moments comme celui-ci …

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien… Laisse tomber, toujours aussi baka qu'avant.

-Je ne suis pas baka !

Elle se leva brusquement et se prit le pied dans son kimono. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle se précipitait dans le lac sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais Sasuke, avait courut sur l'eau et l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur l'eau.

-Ca va … ?

-… »

Mika releva la tête vers son sauveur et rencontra son regard bleu nuit, elle sentit le sang afflué vers ses joues. Mais pourquoi détourner le visage ? Après tout ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre . . .

* * *

Haha j'étais trop paresseuse pour continuer xD donc voilààà il est court mais c'est normal ... avec les cours et tout pas le temps d'écrire hein (bon d'accord c'est faux ...) Bref si y a des trucs bizarres dites le moi je corrigerai car pour le moment je n'ai pas envi de le relire (' - ')"""" je vous fais de gros bisous et euhh les reviews c'est gratuit et en plus ça me fait plaisir :P bisouu :Xx et à la prochaine ! pour la suite bien sûr ... 


	16. Chapter 16

Oh mon dieuuuu ! Kami samaaa ! LOL bonjour à tous ! Cela faisait bien longtemps je dois bien l'admettre hihi :) Mais bon me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !(bouhh on s'en fouuu) je sais je sais xD mais bon je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard pas possible que j'ai pris >. mais le fait est que je suis en plein Bac français (okay fausse excuse ...) bref voici mon nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, si vous attendiez ce chapitre vous pouvez remercier Sasuke Sarutobi qui m'a harcelé de reviews et qui m'a décidé à écrire! lol Mais d'abord Rar :

Alexou the best  : Haha je crois que j'ai battu mon record de postage le plus long xD désolée pour le retard mais bon je suis assez flemmarde dans mon genre... haha benn pour si c'est du ita/mika ou du sasu/mika je pense que tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisouuus j'espère que tu continues à lire :S

Blizzy : Hahaha on verraaaa peut-être qu'elle va revenir avec Itachi qui sait xD merci de lire ! Bisous

Sasuke Sarutobi : Oh mon dieu ! lol je dois dire que tu as réussi à me faire bouger pour écrire ce chapitre alors que j'avais presque oublié l'existence de ma fic :) eh bien je te dis ben je sais pas si merci c'est bien parce que j'ai dû écrire et c'était assez dure haha xD mais bon allez merci pour ton soutient et pour toutes tes reviews ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Gros bisous !

Voilààà ! Bon comme dit tout à l'heure c'est grâce (à cause? lol) de Sasuke Sarutobi que j'ai écrit ce chapitre donc je lui dédis ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira à tous :) Bonne lecture

* * *

Chap. 16 : Aishiteru …ka ? 

Sasuke colla ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, et commença un baiser langoureux. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, rouges. Sasuke regarda le ciel tandis que Mika regardait le bout de ses pieds. Se rappelant qu'ils étaient au milieu du lac, le jeune Uchiwa commença à s'avancer pour retourner à la fête mais il s'arrêta et tandis la main à la jeune kunoichi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« On y va ?

-… »

Mika ne lui répondit pas mais prit sa main et ils retournèrent main dans la main à l'intérieur.

* * *

Itachi, la tête plongée entre les mains, essayait de fuir les jeunes femmes qui lui demandaient des explications : 

« Itachi-kun, dis nous laquelle de nous tu préfères !

-Oui ! Dis le nous, dis-leur que je suis ta préférée et que tu n'aimes que moi !

-Non mais t'es pas folle toi ! C'est moi qu'il préfère !

-Non ! C'est moi !

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, attendant que Dieu l'aide. Pourquoi devait-il supporter ces stupidités de la nature qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Mais soudain les dindes réunies autour de lui s'arrêtèrent de se disputer et une rumeur s'éleva dans la salle.

-Regardez ! Sasuke est au bras d'une fille…

-Mais je la connais !

-Tu as raison … Elle travaille à l'hôpital… Quel est son nom déjà ?

-Mika Atsuii . . .

Toutes se retournèrent vers Itachi qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche, juste pour dire son nom. Debout, il regardait fixement le couple qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, il serra son poing et sorti précipitamment de la salle sous le regard ébahi des jeunes femmes.

-Ben … Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Elles haussèrent les épaules en se regardant et reportèrent leur attention sur Mika et Sasuke.

-Elle en a de la chance celle-là !

-Ca tu l'as dit . . . »

Elles posèrent leur tête sur la main et soupirèrent ensemble. Mika qui avait vu la réaction de Itachi, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et elle ferma les yeux voulant effacer l'image que l'aîné des Uchiwa lui avait laissée. Sentant la main chaude de Sasuke qui tenait la sienne, elle sourit et rouvrit les yeux.

« Alors Sasuke ! Tu ne nous présentes pas ta copine ?

-Tu la connais déjà Naruto …

-Haha oui mais bon, une autre présentation ne ferait de mal à personne !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil mais sourit tout de même. Il regarda Mika comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il devait dire et la présenta finalement.

-Mika Atsuii, elle travaille à l'hôpital de Konoha.

-Enchanté ! »

Il lui serra la main tout en souriant, l'autre main derrière la tête. Le père d'Hinata appela Naruto, celui-ci donna alors une tape sur l'épaule de Sasuke avec un clin d'œil et parti en direction de son beau-père.

* * *

Sakura tapait du pied avec Ino, toutes les deux seules à leur table. La jeune fille au cheveux roses fixait Mika avec férocité et redoublé les coups de poings qu'elle donnait à la table qui commençait à rendre l'âme petit à petit. Ino, quant à elle, mâchait son chewing-gum horriblement, rêvant que ce soit Mika à la place du chewing-gum. 

« On y va !

-On va où ?

-On rentre !

-Mais pourquoi ? On ne va pas la frapper ?

-Oh mon dieu Ino es-tu stupide ? Si on va la frapper devant Sasuke-kun c'est sûr… Plus jamais il ne voudra nous voir !

-Ah d'accord … Et pourquoi on part maintenant alors ?

-Parce que si je les vois s'embrasser devant mon nez, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

-Tu as raison …

Les kunoichis ramassèrent leurs sacs et vestes, et s'avancèrent vers la sortie où les invités commençaient à affluer, la fête touchant à sa fin.

-Toutes mes félicitations, mes vœux de bonheur !

_Tss … Je vous souhaite bien du malheur oui !_

-Euh … Merci Sakura … »

Sakura sortie suivit d'Ino la tête haute. Haineuses elles s'arrêtèrent à un bar où elles déclenchaient des bagarres avec d'autres personnes du bar.

A leur tour, Sasuke et Mika partirent vers la sortie en bon dernier.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait arriver un jour … Toi, marié !

-Eh bien, tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi à ce que je vois !

-Ah … Hinata si tu savais combien il me parlait de toi ! Je te connais par cœur maintenant !

-Arrête Sasuke !

Naruto tout rouge, fuyait le regard des trois autres qui éclataient de rire.

-Eh bien ! N'ai pas honte ! Hinata était tellement excitée par ce mariage qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de la nuit de noce !

-Mika-chan ! Arrête ce n'est même pas vrai !

Toute rouge, Hinata baissait la tête sous les rires de Mika et Sasuke qui se tenaient toujours la main.

-Cette nuit de noce, ne vous inquiétez pas je compte bien profiter de ma femme !

-Naruto . . .

-Haha bon eh bien nous allons vous laisser alors les jeunes mariés. Profitez bien de votre mariage et ne vous multipliez pas trop quand même !

-Sasuke voulait juste dire : Félicitation et beaucoup de bonheur dont beaucoup d'enfants ! Faites nous vivre un conte de fée avec votre histoire.

-Merci vous deux, bonne soirée et ne faites pas trop de bêtise ! »

Naruto enlaçant sa femme, éclata de rire devant la gêne de Sasuke qui regardait ailleurs, feignant ne pas avoir entendu.

* * *

Mika et Sasuke arrivèrent devant le manoir de la jeune fille, qui avait finalement emménagé. La jeune femme souffla et regarda la lune, qui ce soir là, était vraiment belle. Le jeune Uchiwa la regarda, et ne résistant plus, posa ses lèvres sur celles pleines de la kunoichi, qui surprise se laissa abandonner peu à peu dans les bras du jeune homme. Ils tombèrent alors dans l'entrée du manoir, refermant la porte derrière eux. Les bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui avait depuis longtemps approfondi le baiser, Mika gémit doucement quand Sasuke passa ses mains sous son kimono. Coupant le baiser, Mika repoussa un peu le shinobi qui était sur elle. 

« Attends, je … »

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, capturant ses lèvres à nouveau. La jeune femme résista un peu, mais finalement elle se laissa faire, le kimono totalement défait, et Sasuke en sous-vêtement. Il la porta alors sans difficulté sur le lit de Mika et continua ce qu'il avait commencé…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, pour ceux qui ne sont pas content du couple mouhahaha eh bien je vous dis rien mais bon continuez à lire parce que beaucoup de surprise je dois bien l'avouer hihi :) je suis enfin passé à la deuxième partie de ma fic donc la fin est proche ... ouaiiis plus que 10 chapitres T-T lol bon eh bien j'espère que ça vous a plu ! et reviews please ... Parce que peut-être que ça va me faire bouger pour écrire le prochain ! héhé bisouuus  



End file.
